There You'll Be
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: When the Earth is destroyed, Bulma finds herself caught between a rock and a hard place. Namely, Goku and Vegeta. Is there really any way to choose between them? Who knows, but it never hurts to try... BV BG
1. Cry

Lookie what I went and did! I found another author as nuts as I am! And to top it off, she's gonna help me write a ficcie! How AWESOME is that? Her name's Belle Sourire, and she's an AWESOME writer, as I'm sure you'll come to find. Go check out some of her other stuff, it's WELL worth the time it takes. :) Now, as for THIS ficcie.. This is a bit different from anything I've ever written, for that matter, it's a bit different from anything I've ever read. That's a good thing, right? Ah, well, no matter... It's a V/B/G triangle, and a MAJOR A/U.. So, if you don't like A/U ficcies, PLEASE, don't spoil it for those who do. :) I'm not gonna tell you too much about the fic, except that YES, we realize it's based LOOSELY on Pearl Harbor. Lol, so, you don't have to tell us. :) Now, without further ado... ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: I don't wanna grow up...I'm a Toys R Us kid...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There You'll be

Chapter 1: Cry

Rating: R

Pairings: B/Y (VERY brief) G/CC (only mentioned)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon*~**_

A darkness had descended upon the planet, blanketing the entire surface in its shadow. Like the night, dark and foreboding, it sat, chasing away any hope of morning coming to dispel the nightmare that had befallen it's inhabitants. Because, unlike a bad dream, there would be no waking up... There would be no tomorrow. In fact, unless the situation drastically changed, there would be no hour from now. This nightmare was in fact the worst kind....this nightmare was reality. Cold and unnatural, the end crept to greet the planet's inhabitants, and truth be told, most welcomed it... All except a select few, they are who my tale speaks of... But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I've jumped the gun, once again, as I sometimes do. Let me back up a bit, and start at a more suitable place.. The beginning... After all, that is where all NORMAL tales begin... Then again, this tale is anything BUT normal....

The day it happened had started like any other summer day would. A young, blue haired woman lie lounging by her in ground pool. Her warrior boyfriend close at her side. She soaked up the sun, after all, it was what she had already deemed a lazy day... Why not be lazy? She tugged lightly at the top to her bathing suit, unconsciously, it seemed. Kind of like a nervous habit. A gold chain hung loosely around her neck, the charm that hung from it spelling the word Yamcha. Next to her, the young man still sat, watching her attentively, his neck held up a gold chain very similar to her own. This one bearing the name Bulma, however.

_**~*It lasted forever  
And ended too soon*~**_

He reached his hand into his pocket, and fingered the tiny black box that sat there. He pulled the box from his pocket, and with a final prayer to Kami, took a kneeling position next to the chair where the girl sat. It took the girl several seconds to notice the kneeling warrior. When she did, her eyes immediately opened wider, and a brief smile passed her lips. 

"Bulma... will you" There was a small pause in between words, as if the young man was having trouble talking. "Marry me?" He finished up quickly, then waited for the blue-haired girl to answer. 

Bulma took a deep breath, then smiled. "Of course I will Yamcha." The young man looked surprised for a moment, then stood, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He moved his mouth down to meet hers, but before the contact could be made, someone behind them cleared their throat, sending the couple whirling around to face them.

"Hey guys, sorry to...interrupt." Goku said, shyly, upon noticing exactly what it had been he'd interrupted.

"No problem, man. Whatcha need?" Yamcha replied, his arms still wrapped tightly around Bulma's waist.

_**~*You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky*~**_

Goku's mood darkened suddenly, upon remembering exactly what it was that had brought him to Capsule Corporation. in the first place. "There's a ki headed this way. A strong one. I don't like the looks of it at all." He said dismally. He flashed Bulma a small smile, before speaking once more. "Bulma, mind if I borrow Yamcha from you? We may need to fight, and if we do...." His voice trailed off, but his point was made quite clear.

"O...ok.... just... please...be careful." She stuttered, her voice as calm as she could make it sound. She had to be strong, she knew that, so she forced a smile onto her face. Smile or no smile, her emotions finally won out, and a single solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Yamcha pulled her into him once more, and kissed her deeply, before releasing her, reluctantly, and walking to where Goku stood. They both waved to the unhappy woman, each flashed a quick smile, and then they were gone, leaving Bulma behind, finally able to cry...

_**~*I was changed*~**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku had known when they landed in the small clearing that something wasn't right. It was quiet, and that was precisely the problem. No sound could be heard, except for the steady breathing of the assembled Z fighters. No sound at all. No chirping birds... only silence. The other fighters didn't seem to notice anything strange at all in their surroundings, with the exception of Piccolo, perhaps this is why they were hit the hardest. A blast came from behind them, barely giving Krillin and Tien time to jump away from it. Yamcha, however, wasn't as lucky. The blast hit him square in the back, and he fell to his knees, coughing up blood, before falling forward yet again, face first to the hard ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside*~**_

Bulma was staring out the window when it happened. An odd sensation slowly seeped into her stomach. She breathed deeply, and bit down on her lip. For a brief second, it felt as if her soul was being eaten alive. Then, as abruptly as it came, it left, throwing Bulma into action. She wasn't sure why, or even where she was going, but still she went. She threw down the capsule for her air car, and hopped in, racing off in the direction she felt she was being drawn to. She arrived minutes later, and suddenly, she realized why she was there. Piccolo, and Tien lie dead on the floor, Krillin close behind them. She rushed to the fallen monk, but he ushered her away, pointing instead to another side of the clearing, where she could make out a tattered orange gi lying on the ground. It was then she realized Goku... and Yamcha were nowhere to be found. She rushed to where the tattered cloth lie, and gasped at what she saw. The orange gi was all that was left of what SHOULD have been a body. Instead, there was a pile of ashes, where a human should have been. The wind picked up, and scattered the ashes to the wind, and Bulma let out a shrill scream. There, lying atop the grass, was a gold chain, the word Bulma written across it. She screamed for a moment, before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then everything faded away to blissful darkness. 

She woke sometime later, propped up in a corner.. The sound of dripping water clear, even in her confused state. She opened her eyes to look around, and much to her relief, she could see someone else's silhouette in the room, leaned against the wall opposite hers. Their head resting on an arm.

_**~*It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes*~**_

"H...hello?" She asked shakily, wincing sharply as her voice echoed around the room. The head snapped up at this point, and looked at her for a moment, before jumping to it's feet, and running over to her.

"Bulma? Bulma, you're ok?" Goku asked, as he plopped down next to her. "I thought you were....." He trailed off, before embracing the tiny woman tightly. "Kami, Bulma... They're gone... all of them. I tried! I did.. There were too many of them. Yamcha.. He never had a chance. They hit him in the back. Then, hit him again. I'm so sorry Bulma... I tried!" Goku exclaimed. His words finally becoming nothing more than gibberish, a jumble of apologies and sobs. They held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity, before the door to their cell was opened, followed closely by a cruel laughter. Both heads looked up wearily from where they'd been resting, in the crook of the others neck.

"So, Kakarot's found a little toy for himself, has he?" A voice said, earning him a growl in response from Goku.

"Leave her alone. She's never done anything to you!" He cried, throwing himself protectively between Bulma and the man.

_**~*The moment I saw you cry*~**_

"You'd do well to learn your place, weakling. But, now that you mention it, she DOES look like a tasty little dish, indeed. I'm sure you won't mind if we just borrow her for a bit, isn't that right, Kakarot?" The man asked snidely.

"Stay the hell away from her." Goku snarled, and bared his teeth at the man.

"My my my, you DO have QUITE an attachment to her, don't you? Ah well, it's a shame then, because she's coming with me." The man said, before swatting Goku away like he was nothing but a mere bug.

"Goku!!" Bulma screamed, as she was wrenched to her feet, and dragged from the room, by what she could now see was a tall man, with long, spiky black hair. He was at least seven feet tall, and easily manipulated Bulma down the hall.

Goku heard her scream, and lunged into action, only a second too late, he was thrown back yet again, and this time, the door slammed shut in front of his face, muffling Bulma's screams as she was drug down the hall to what looked to be a certain death.

_**~*The moment that I saw you cry*~**_

Sometime, late that night, the door opened once more, and a half dead Bulma was thrown into the cell, before the cruel laugh sounded again, and the door once again slammed closed. Goku was by her side in less than a second, accessing her injuries. Her right arm was bleeding steadily, her left bent in an unnatural position. Her face covered in a mixture of dried blood and tears. He tore the sleeve of his shirt off, and bandaged her arm as carefully as possible, attempting as best he could to stem the bleeding. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing his face over hers, she started to scream, and attempted to scramble away, only succeeding in causing herself more pain. "P...please...please...no." She cried as she backed away, before realizing it was Goku who sat there, and not the other man... _*Radditz* _she thought to herself. That's what he'd called himself at least. Tears welled up in her blue eyes, and she scooted back over to where Goku sat, his face a mixture of horror and pain. She allowed herself to be drawn into his chest, and finally let herself cry. Neither talked about what had happened. There was no need. Goku knew. She knew he knew. There was no way he couldn't have... They drifted off sometime shortly after that. Embracing sleep happily, as if it was all they had left in the world, and truth be told, it was.

_**~*It was late in September  
And I've seen you before*~**_

Even that was taken from them soon though, as Bulma was once again violently ripped from Goku's caring embrace. "So, Kakarot. You've decided to play with my toy, have you? She can be... quite.... sweet when she wants." Radditz growled, before pinning Bulma between himself and the wall. "Care to play again, love?" He whispered gruffly into her ear. He grabbed her injured arm, and twisted, earning a shrill cry in response. He went to bend it back some more, but found himself flying across the room quickly. He had no time to react, before the wall came rushing out to meet him. With a sickening crack, he connected, and slid to the floor, to say the least, dazed.

"I told you to stay away from her. And... my... name... is... GOKU!" He screamed as he powered up, and fell back into a fighting stance. Radditz did as well, and lunged forward to attack, when a voice came over the strange device he wore over his face. 

"Yes sir, Prince Vegeta, my pleasure." Radditz spoke into the device, before turning to Goku, a sinister smile on his face. "Prince Vegeta wishes me to let you know that we're taking off. And to have you look outside." He said, before laughing again, and walking from the room.

_**~*You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure*~**_

****"What's he mean we're taking off? We can't! Mom and Dad are still down there!! And Chichi!! She's still down there! Goku! We can't just lea..." Her words ended abruptly, as the ship shuddered, and whirled to life, sending Bulma to her knees. "No!! No..No..No... nononononononono! This is NOT happening! It's not!" She screamed, and jumped to her feet. She ran quickly to the window, followed closely by Goku. They stood there for quite some time, watching their home grow farther and farther away. The ship came to a sudden stop, though, and both watched in horror as a large beam of light headed straight for the Earth. They got one last look at their beautiful planet, before it exploded...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky**__***~**_

Footsteps sounded in the great metal hallway on the outside of Bulma and Goku's prison. Goku sprang to his feet, throwing himself between Bulma and the door. This time, however, Radditz wasn't the one to enter. This time, it was a shorter man, a shock of black hair jutting up from his head, like the flame of a candle. "So, Kakarot... You think you can protect her from ME? Pathetic fool. As if I'd want her. Common whores don't thrill me." The man spat.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the man, and he slowly felt his ki began to rise. He'd had enough of this man already, he trembled slighty as the shorter black-haired man continued. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Show me the proper respect" He announced, his words coated with arrogance. 

_**~*I was changed*~**_

Bulma stared at the man, an hatred enveloped her body. She clenched her right hand together, and her knuckles turned completely white. Her expression was drawn into a enraged grimace, her blue hair hung in front of her face. Bulma's whole body was shivering, she just sat there, in the corner. So many people, so many deaths. The whole earth...gone. 

All kinds of thoughts dug themselves into Bulma's mind as she sat there, twisted, and sadistic thoughts. She closed her eyes, and tried to block out the images of Earth's explosion.

"Never will I show you respect, you just murdered millions of innocent people" Goku said, he didn't have to force the unfeeling words from his mouth. He stood completely stationary and hostile, staring at Vegeta.__Goku's body was completely tense, a strong sense of repulsion radiating from it. For what seemed like an eternity both warriors stared at each other, enveloped in their own set of mind games...

****

  
_~*The moment that I saw you cry*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note:  
Hiya, this is Mandy. Co-Author of this ficcie. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as we enjoyed writing the first  
chapter. Please R&R.

Hihihi! Chante here! Hope you guys liked... we've got A LOT planned for this ficcie, so bear with us, and let us know what you think... reviews ALWAYS help us write faster. *hint hint* Love you guys! 

~*Vegetas-Princess*~

and

~*Belle Sourire*~


	2. The art of letting go

Hey there people! We're baaaaaaaack! *looks around confused as people run away, screaming.* What? What'd I say? Hmm... okie dokie.. Let's see, let's plug some ficcies, shall we? 

Stef-Chan's fic "A shoulder to lean on" Is yet another V/B/G triangle fics of sorts... VERY worth checking out, not to mention that she's talking about removing the fic if she doesn't get some reviews!! It only takes a second to leave a review people! PLEASE, if you find the time, check it out, I wouldn't tell you to read something that I myself wouldn't read, now would I?

Belle Sourire's ficcie "Matter of Pride" Is a G/B V/CC ficcie, at least, it's headed that way. It's got a GREAT storyline to it, not to mention Belle's the co-author of this ficcie. :)

MistyDea's fic l'Amour Renouvele (Renewed Love) is yet another odd couple ficcie, THIS one however deals with G/B *sighs* I LOVE THAT COUPLE!! And R/CC (and yes, the R is Radditz) Great ficcie with some LOVELY twists to it. :)

See Jane Conform's ficcie "Peter Pan" Is yet ANOTHER G/B ficcie (are we noticing a pattern here?) It, however, offers a VERY realistic view as to how they could have come to be. :)

Ok, we're going to do something a bit different this time around. If ANYONE has a song they want in the fic, email it to us.. Our email addresses are on our profile page. We DESPERATELY need songs!! I (Vegetas-Princess) Have two G/B songfics going at the moment, and I tell ya, it gets REALLY difficult to keep coming up with songs. So, that said, if you have a song you wanna see in the fic, PLEASE let us know. And don't worry, we always give credit where credit's due. :) Ok, I'm getting a death glare from Belle now, so I'll shut up. You people KNOW how much I love to talk. :) Without further ado.... ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: We are Flintstone kids, 10 million strong.... and growing... :) 

There You'll Be

Chapter 2: The art of letting go

Rating: Nc17

Warnings: can we say... angst?

Pairings: None yet, but we're getting there. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, On There You'll Be:

_ Bulma stared at the man, as hatred enveloped her body. She clenched her right hand together, and her knuckles turned completely white. Her expression was drawn into a enraged grimace, her blue hair hung in front of her face. Bulma's whole body was shivering, she just sat there, in the corner. So many people, so many deaths. The whole earth...gone. _

_ All kinds of thoughts dug themselves into Bulma's mind as she sat there, twisted, and sadistic thoughts. She closed her eyes, and tried to block out the images of Earth's explosion._

_ "Never will I show you respect, you just murdered millions of innocent people" Goku said, he didn't have to force the unfeeling words from his mouth. He stood completely stationary and hostile, staring at Vegeta.Goku's body was completely tense, a strong sense of repulsion radiating from it. For what seemed like an eternity both warriors stared at each other, enveloped in their own set of mind games..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**~*Put away the pictures, put away the memories*~**

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Vegeta growled as he stared at Goku, rather condescendingly. Goku clenched his fists together tightly. 

"I have a very good idea" the taller warrior furiously replied. Goku's dark eyes flashed one single emotion... Hate. Vegeta smirked, and folded his arms across his chest. 

A scratchy voice came over Vegeta's scouter, making him break eye contact. Frieza wanted to speak to him. His smirk faded. He would have to delay the fight with Kakarot... For now. Vegeta muttered something incoherent under his breath, then turned and walked out of the cell. He made sure to lock the gate on his way out.

**~*I go over and over through my tears*~**

When Vegeta left, Goku slumped down in the corner next to Bulma. Her lips were a pasty white, and when Goku sat down, she turned to him. Bulma's eyes were frosted over with tears, yet she didn't say anything at all. 

Goku wrapped his strong arms around Bulma and neither of them said anything. Both of them were in shock, still in denial over what had actually happened. 

"I can't believe this" Bulma sobbed. Suddenly, the world began to swim around her, and tiny black dots began to dance their way around her field of vision. The last thing she remembered before the world went blank was Goku's worried face looking down on her. Then, everything was gone.

**~*I've held them 'til I'm blind, they kept my hope alive*~**

Goku sat, still in the corner, still holding the blue haired woman in his arms. After coming to the conclusion that he would go mad if he didn't talk to someone, he resorted to confiding his secrets to the still sleeping beauty.

"You know what, Bulma? Chichi told me she was pregnant the other day. I was supposed to be a daddy. How cool is that? Of course, it might take awhile, but somehow, I'm gonna find the dragon balls, and make everything right again. Just you watch and see." He said with a smile, before brushing a strand of aqua hair off of her face. "I think I'd like being a father. I think I'd make a pretty good one." He said sadly, his smile, however, never faded from his lips. He opened his mouth to say more, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of clapping coming from the doorway.

**~*as if somehow that might keep you here*~**

"Bravo! I must say, that was the most pathetic scene I've EVER had to witness, and believe me, I've seen several." The Saiyan no Ouji stated gruffly, before stalking to the other side of the room, and yanking Bulma away from Goku's grasp. "Tell me, what is it that you see in this pathetic woman anyway? I mean, she's BLUE!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Leave Bulma alone! Are you completely blind? Your men beat her, and..... rape her, and all you can comment on is what COLOR she is? Are you all this stupid? Or is it just the majority?" Goku snapped, before jumping to his feet.

"My men have honor, Kakarot. They know better than to take a female against her will." He shot back, regretting it at once upon catching a male's scent still very prominent on her battered body. "Radditz..." He growled suddenly. He threw Bulma back to Goku, who cradled her instinctively against his chest. "I'll deal with him later. For now, you have MUCH bigger fish to fry. Frieza wishes an audience with you." He said, his dark features covered in an equally menacing scowl. 

**~*won't you believe in a love forevermore*~**

"I'm not going anywhere with you... Or any of your race!" Goku said, he glared at Vegeta icily. 

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice.. If you don't I'll kill that pathetic... Woman. Whose company you appreciate so much" Vegeta sneered. He glanced at Bulma, and then smirked. 

"You'd have to get past me first" Goku responded coldly, he stood with his arms at his sides, tense. 

"I'm not here to fight with you weakling... You're wanted by Frieza, I'm just here to make sure you get there" Vegeta snapped.

**~*how do you leave it in a drawer*~**

Goku didn't say anything; he just followed Vegeta out of the cell. He couldn't risk Bulma, he wouldn't.. She was all he had left, if he lost her.. 

Vegeta took Goku past several angry looking Saiyans, and into a larger, and less comfortable room. Goku stared at the abomination, and then blinked. This didn't look like a Saiyan at all, it was more like a lizard. It was whitish, and had on a strange form of armor. Horn's protruded from his ugly misshapen head. The Saiyan no Ouji left, with a faint smile on his face. When Goku cautiously came closer, the creature smiled. 

"So, you're Kakarot..." He murmured.. 

**~*Now here it comes, the hardest part of all*~**

"I'm Goku!" The black-haired warrior stated fiercely. The abomination just laughed, and continued staring at him

"I'm Frieza, and I'm going to tell you something you might find interesting" The creature muttered. Goku listened closely, because by the tone of the creature's voice, he could tell he was serious. 

Meanwhile back in the cell, Bulma was just starting to wake up when she heard the cell gate open. She glanced up, and saw Radditz lumbering towards her once again. She let out a weak scream, and tried to scramble away. Seeing that her escape couldn't be prevented, she started to sob uncontrollably. 

**~*unchain my heart that's holding on*~**

"Please don't hurt--" Radditz laughed and ignored Bulma's weak protests. He grasped her by the arm, and yanked her up easily to face level. 

"Come on girl, you're going with me... We'll have some more fun," He whispered to her. She grimaced, and turned her head away quickly. She didn't want to stare him in the face, didn't want to have to look into the eyes of a person who could do this too her... Again.

The cell gate slammed open once again, but this time Vegeta walked in. He looked at Radditz, disgust clouding his obsidian eyes. "Put the human down. You belittle yourself," Vegeta snapped. 

**~*how do I start to live my life alone*~**

"But Sir... I was just-" This time it was Radditz's turn to be cut off. 

"I said put her down!" Vegeta yelled, causing the walls to shake. He looked at the taller man with an ice-cold glare.

Bulma was thrown to the floor like a rag doll; she hit the cement wall hard, her body impacting with a soft thud. "Oww" She cried, and gently touched her head. Her fingers come back bloodied; a long gash running across the length of her head.

"I don't see why it matters, sir. She's weak, she can't protect herself, therefore she deserves what ever comes to her." Radditz growled, his gaze locked tightly on Bulma's crumpled form.

**~*guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go*~**

"That baka Kakarot protects her, fool. Unless you wish to be defeated by your own brother, I strongly suggest you stay away from the onna." Vegeta replied, his endless black eyes trained on the other warrior.

*Brother? He's Son-kun's BROTHER?* Bulma thought to herself. Yes, the resemblance was definitely there. the facial structure, the eyes. Though, Radditz's eyes didn't hold the kindness that Goku's did.

"I would suffer no defeat at the weakling's hands. I'd like to see him _attempt_ to best me." Radditz snarled, but walked from the room briskly, leaving Vegeta to smirk at his retreating back.

**~*Try to say it's over, say the word good bye*~**

"T-Thank you." Bulma choked out. She attempted to stand, but the days events, not to mention her bleeding head didn't exactly make the task easy. Her legs gave way under her, and she fell abruptly back to the floor, or halfway to the floor, before being caught rather roughly by the Saiyan Prince. He sat her on the floor, gently. More gently than he would've liked at least. "Thank you again."

Vegeta wasn't used to being thanked, but the human woman did it freely. He blinked, then stared into Bulma's eyes for a moment. The Saiyan no Ouji took a deep breath, and began to feel intimidated by the human.

**~*but each time it catches in my throat*~**

She wasn't exactly pretty, he had seen thousands of Saiyan women prettier. There was something oddly different about her though, something that Vegeta couldn't quite place. The human had an odd effect on him, almost like she was a comfort. Vegeta turned around, so he didn't have to face the woman. Pure and simple, he was wrong, what ever thoughts he had about the simple human were wrong. There was no way she could see past his rough exterior, no way she could see the real him. 

Vegeta sighed *especially now that I destroyed her whole planet* He thought grimly.

**~*you're still here with me and i can't set you free*~**

"Hmmph. Woman, I could care less what happens to you. unfortunately, I DO need Kakarot's assistance, and I highly doubt he'll be willing to cooperate if you're dead." He snapped.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed, before bringing her hand up to play with the necklace that encircled her neck. *Yamcha..* A lone tear slid down her cheek, and she made no effort to wipe it away.

**~*so I hold on to what I wanted most*~**

Vegeta stood watching her silently. He watched the tear leave a trail down her face, and drip silently to the floor. He took a closer look at the necklace she clung to. "Yamcha? What in Kami's name is a Yamcha?" He asked.

"My b...fiancée." She muttered, her hand still clasped tightly around the precious necklace. She glanced down at her ring longingly.

"So, you are not mated to Kakarot then, that comes as a surprise. By the way he protected you, I would've assumed you were his." Vegeta replied.

**~*maybe someday we'll be friends forevermore*~**

"Goku's? No... Goku was married.. She's gone now though..." Bulma mumbled, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Idiot humans, and their idiot emotions." Vegeta growled, before pulling Bulma to her feet.

"Where are going?" Bulma asked, her fear evident in her voice.

"To a rejuvenation tank. There's no sense in you looking any more hideous than you have to." Vegeta said with a smirk, before taking the blue haired female into his arms, and exiting the cell.

**~*wish I could open up that door*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You, my pet, are a Saiyan. You were sent to earth to destroy it.." Frieza paused and looked at Goku, when he saw his reaction, he continued. "Your real name is Kakarot, and Radditz is your brother" Frieza snarled. Goku just stared at him, a puzzled expression written across his face. 

"That's NOT TRUE" Goku screamed, he felt an immense amount of power travel through his body. 

Frieza laughed, "If it wasn't, why would I be bothering to tell you?" 

**~*Now here it comes the hardest part of all*~**  


Goku pondered this for a moment, and shook his head sadly. "I don't believe anything you say" He yelled angrily. 

Frieza looked at him, then smirked, "It's true. Haven't you ever wondered why you were born with a tail?" Goku grimaced, immediately remembering that small fact. 

"You can't be telling the truth" Goku prodded, he crossed his arms over his chest, then sighed. 

"It's true.. Kakarot" Frieza responded. The abomination glared angrily at the hurt warrior. 

**~*unchain my heart that's holding on*~**

"I can't be one of THEM! They're evil, they destroyed Earth, for Kami's sake!" Goku was on the verge of tears. The once strong warrior, who had defended the earth more times then once, suddenly felt like a child. Goku took shallow breathes, slowly and surely. Frieza shook his head at the pitiful disgrace of a man, then waved his hand slightly. Several Saiyan guards grabbed Goku's arms, and dragged him out the door. For once, the torn human didn't fight back.

He was pushed through the gate roughly the gate slammed tightly behind him. He looked around the cell, and to his despair, he found Bulma.. nowhere. He slumped down against the cell wall, and sighed heavily. *If he touches her, I swear, I'll... I'll* Goku didn't finish. After all, he knew what he would do. He didn't need reassurance..

**~*how do I start to live my life alone*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stepped out of the tank and sighed. Her wet clothes clung too her, but overall she was feeling better. In her heart she knew, that no matter how many shower's she took. She couldn't wash away what happened to her, or what happened to the Earth. She sighed, and shook her head sadly. She absentmindedly fingered her necklace, when she realized what she was doing, a wave of guilt washed over her. 

**~*guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go*~**

"Poor Yamcha.." She murmured, a single tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, and stood as the Saiyan guards watched her hungrily. 

"Come on human, we have orders from Vegeta to back to your cell." A Saiyan guard roughly grabbed her shoulder. 

**~*What can I say, what can I do  
but try to make it through the pain*~**

*Ouch* Bulma thought, but didn't complain aloud. She didn't need too, her eyes said it all. The guards brought her back to her prison, dragging her there all the way.

She was pushed into the cell, where she collapsed in Goku's arms. He made sure to hold on to her tightly. "Kami Bulma! I thought they'd taken you!" He mumbled into her hair. It was then that he noticed she was completely healed. "Y-you're not hurt anymore!" He exclaimed suddenly, crushing her tiny form to him tightly.

**~*not one more day without you*~**

"Yeah, it was strange. Vegeta came... and stuck me in this weird tank." Bulma said, she blushed upon remembering Vegeta's body, and how good it had felt to be held by him. Much like the way it felt now. Actually, EXACTLY like it felt now. Her last coherent thoughts before she fell asleep were. *I love you Yamcha, goodnight.....* And then the world faded away, once again, to blissful darkness, Goku still holding her frail body close to him. He kissed her forehead lightly, before joining her in the darkness...

**~*Where do I start to live my life alone  
I guess I'm learning, I'll be learning  
learning the art of letting go*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi guys, this is Mandy. Thanks for reading the story, don't forget to review, and I'll love you forever :-) ~Mandy *Busy Glomping Yamcha* Hey! You! come back! (lol)

Hey hey hey!! Tis Chante here!! How'd you like? Good, hope so. :) Now, leave us a purtiful review!! Oh, and if anyone wants to be added to the update list, add it to your review, or email me or Mandy, and let us know! Love ya!! *blows a kiss* Bye d bye!! ~*Chante*~


	3. The Glory of Love

Arg... anyone ever noticed when you think you've got life under control, everything goes all to hell? You have? Me too! Lol, ok, all joking aside,

my updates are going to be a wee bit slow for a little while.. I know, I know.... I don't like it either, but I have NO time to write, so I have to 

sacrifice some things. (Read: Sleep) But I'm still VERY alive... And in case ya hadn't noticed before... I'm baaaaaack. And THIS time, I'm here to 

stay (I hope) :-D 

On a sadder note.. Belle Sourire is having some probs too... (drop by and send her some reviews) And she's not gonna be able to co-write the 

ficcie with me.. MistyDea's volunteered to help.. But she won't be able to jump in until later.. I know EVERYONE'S gonna miss Mandy though. 

This chap's all me... So if it sucks... It's my fault! *sobs* remind me to shoot myself later, k? Ok, I won't make you wait any longer...

Plugs: 

Stef-Chan's fics "A shoulder to Lean on" And the sequel "A shoulder to Lean on II: Irresolution"

MistyDea's "Chance encounters" (*dances* I'm in it!! lol) And "Renewed Love"

ANYTHING by Nekoni.. The QUEEN of G/B!!

Belle Sourire's "Matter of Pride" (I wrote the lemon in chap 12!! lol again)

Anything by SapphireAngelOfNightHotmail.com One of my best friends in the entire world... Not to mention she doesn't get anywhere NEAR the reviews she deserves.

Disclaimer: Oh... a..... Very Merry Un-Birthday to me! To me! To me!! A very Merry Un-birthday to me!! Yes me!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you'll be

Chapter 3: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Last time, on There you'll Be:_

_ She was pushed into the cell, where she collapsed in Goku's arms. He made sure to hold on to her tightly. "Kami Bulma! I thought _

_they'd taken you!" He mumbled into her hair. It was then that he noticed she was completely healed. "Y-you're not hurt anymore!" He _

_exclaimed suddenly, crushing her tiny form to him tightly._

_ "Yeah, it was strange. Vegeta came... and stuck me in this weird tank." Bulma said, she blushed upon remembering Vegeta's body, and _

_how good it had felt to be held by him. Much like the way it felt now. Actually, EXACTLY like it felt now. Her last coherent thoughts _

_before she fell asleep were. *I love you Yamcha, goodnight.....* And then the world faded away, once again, to blissful darkness, Goku _

_still holding her frail body close to him. He kissed her forehead lightly, before joining her in the darkness..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Tonight it's very clear*~**

"Kakarot! Get up, you puny piece of shit!" Those were the words Goku heard upon awakening, followed by a sharp pain to the right side of his 

body. He tried to ignore it. And probably would have succeeded. But one thing stopped him. The next thing he heard was a scream. 

A woman's scream...

**~*As we're both lying here*~**

Bulma's scream.

**~*There's so many things I wanna say*~**

Goku's eyes shot open, and he lunged at the first thing he saw, taking a firm hold on the other man's neck. "Leave. Her. Alone." He spat 

menacingly, much to the amusement of the room's other occupants.

**~*I will always love you*~**

"So, you DO have a weakness, eh Kakarot? Although I must say, I'm more than a bit disappointed that it's a female. And this one, no less... I 

had... high hopes for her." Radditz chuckled lightly, seemingly undaunted by Goku's grip around his throat. 

**~*I will never leave you alone*~**

Bulma shot a string of curses in Radditz's direction, followed directly with the most intense drop-dead-glare she could manage. 

**~*sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret*~**

Radditz merely let out an earth-shaking, roar of a laugh, followed soon by the four other Saiyans who stood surrounding a now panicked Bulma.

"Woman, let me assure you. If I really wanted you, nothing _you _or your... _friend _could say would be able to change my mind. _IF _I wanted you, 

that is." Radditz stated between the thunderous guffaws.

**~*I don't want to lose you*~**

"If, my ass." Sounded a gruff voice from the doorway.

"P--Prince Vegeta!" Radditz cried, his shock evident on his face.

"I do believe what Radditz meant to say was something along the lines of 'I want you incredibly, but I won't touch you because I'm scared of my 

Third Class brother.' Isn't that right, moron?" Vegeta snapped haughtily.

**~*I could never make it alone*~**

Radditz merely gave a low growl in reply.

"Well? Are you planning on standing there forever? Leave. NOW!" Vegeta said.

**~*'Coz I am the man who will fight for your honor*~**

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." Were the collective replies he received. The soldiers literally ran over one another to get out of the room, much to 

Vegeta's pleasure.

"If he ever touches her again, he'll have a reason to fear me," Goku replied calmly, his eyes burning obsidian orbs "I do want to thank you. 

Maybe they'll just leave her alone now."

**~*I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of*~**

"Feh. Think what you want. I'd watch her if I were you, though. My men are used to getting what they want... And for whatever reason, 

Radditz has his sights set on her. They know my beliefs on taking women against their will, but he's too far gone to care. He knows I'll kill him if he 

takes her again, but truthfully, if he gets his hands on her, I doubt even I could save her. Saiyans aren't exactly known for their gentle ways of 

intercourse, if you follow me." He replied gruffly, his eyes focused solely on the weeping female lying propped against the cold stone wall.

**~*gonna live forever knowing together*~**

"I follow you, Vegeta. I can't say I'm happy about it. Not to mention this is no place for her. Can't you find her a room somewhere? I mean, 

look at her. She's sick..." Goku's voiced trailed off as he looked as his lifelong friend's current condition.

"It's against regulations to house her anywhere but here. If she was any value to us, then perhaps something could be done. Frieza'll grow tired of 

her eventually. And then... Well, I don't know what's to become of her." Vegeta stated honestly.

**~*that we did it all for the glory of love*~**

"I don't even know WHY we're here... Why not just let us die with the others? At least then we would have been with them. You say she's not 

important to you, then why is she here?" Goku questioned, his voice hushed so Bulma wouldn't hear.

**~*You keep me standing tall*~**

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea. I'm sure it has something to do with that moron brother of yours. He was the one that brought her in. The 

orders were to bring you, and you alone. That, however, is a story better suited for another time."

"But.. Isn't there any way to keep Frieza away from her? Or Radditz? I can't let anything happen to her! She's all I have left!"

**~*You'll help me through it all*~**

"Like I said, If she were useful, then I might be able to do something, but her ki's virtually non-existent."

Goku's face fell, his hopes shattered. He turned sadly to look at her. She had fallen asleep there, her cheeks still stained from the river of tears 

she'd cried. Suddenly, his face brightened, and the proverbial light bulb clicked on in his head.

**~*I'm always strong when you're beside me*~**

"Wait! Bulma was one of the Earth's best scientists... I know it's not much, but would that make her valuable enough to keep around? I mean, it 

wouldn't solve the problem, I know that, but would it at least help a bit? I can't lose her too.."

**~*I have always needed you*~**

"Hn.. It might. All depends on whether or not she can keep up with the techs here, I suppose. I warn you though, it won't be a permanent fix. He 

tires of everyone eventually. My advice to you would be to just get it over with. Why prolong the inevitable? She has to go sometime. Save 

yourself the trouble of having to baby-sit her. One of my men can take care of it, if you can't. Though, coming from them, I can't guarantee it would 

be as painless."

  
**~*****I could never make it alone*~**

"NO! I might not be able to save her, but I could NEVER sign her death warrant! She's my best friend! I'd die without her..." Goku cried, 

making the woman on the floor stir a bit.

Vegeta stared blankly at the man, his eyes wide, before doing something Goku never expected.

**~*'Coz I am the man who will fight for your honor*~**

Vegeta laughed.

"You? A Saiyan! Die without a weakling like HER? You do realize how absurd the thought is, right? We ARE among the strongest in the 

universe, and yet, here you sit, afraid you'll die without a weak bitch to gripe and nag at you? Have you lost all rational thought in that head of 

yours?!" Vegeta practically screamed.

**~*I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of*~**

"I would! I nearly died when I lost everyone else. Bulma's all I have left here. Without her, I'd be dead already."

"Feh. So you say. I'm ordering you be moved to your rooms immediately. Take the bitch with you if you feel it's necessary. Just don't come 

crying to me when Frieza has her executed for being a weakness. And Kami help you if I find out she's interfering with your training."

**~*Gonna live forever knowing together*~**

"What training?" Goku asked, his Saiyan instincts kicking it at the mention of a fight.

"As I said, Kakarot, that's a story better suited for another time." Vegeta said calmly, before turning on his heel, and stalking toward the door.

**~*That we did it all for the glory of love*~**

"Vegeta.. Thank you." Goku told the smaller man quietly.

"Don't thank me yet, Kakarot. This is only temporary, remember?"

**~*It's like a knight in shining armor*~**

"Hai, but Thank You again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*From a long time ago*~**

Goku followed the giant, bald, Saiyan, Nappa down the hall toward where their room would be, albeit temporarily. Bulma lie secured tightly in his 

arms, her head resting on the gentle man's chest. He glanced down at her every few minutes, checking her breathing, and caught himself looking a bit 

too long each time. He had just, yet again, forced himself to look away from her, when a gruff voice from beside of him shook him from the 

questions plaguing his mind.

**~*Just in time I'll save the day*~**

"This is your room. The bitch can sleep here if you like, or I can take her across to the harem. Your choice. She gets in my way, though, I'll drag 

her over there by her hair, understand? Prince Vegeta doesn't like humans, and so far, it's beyond me as to why he's allow her to remain with you. I 

wouldn't get too used to her company though if I were you. Things you care about tend to get eliminated around here. Someone doesn't concentrate 

on their fighting, BAM! Get rid of what they care about most, and you'll never have the problem again." Nappa stated, coldly.

**~*Take you to my castle far away*~**

Goku merely grunted in reply to the man, who abruptly turned and stormed from the room, as if he was happy to be rid of the couple. With a 

small sigh, he glanced around the room, his eyes growing wide at the sight. To put it mildly, the room was huge. A large sitting area was off to the 

right, while a kitchen sat over in the left corner of the room. A door behind him led to a rather spacious bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi, and 

Goku couldn't help but think of how much Bulma would be enjoying that. He sighed again, and glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, and 

decided quietly that there would be time for exploring later. He searched for the bedroom, and upon finding it, laid Bulma down on the spacious 

King Sized bed.

**~*I am the man who will fight for your honor*~**

Goku quickly took his place beside her, his keen eyes taking in every movement she made.. He sat watching her for a moment, before finally 

taking in the condition of her clothes, or lack thereof. The sleeves of her shirt were torn, one of the shoulders ripped so badly that it barely covered 

any of her body at all. Her pants were filthy from sitting on the floor, miscellaneous cuts and tears prominent in the tight fabric. Her nails had all be 

either broken or bitten off, and Goku had long ago decided that if she'd seen her hair, she would have had a heart attack right there. He groaned 

inwardly, before quickly removing her shirt, and pants, leaving her only in her undergarments. Goku looked her body over for scratches, or at least 

he THOUGHT it was for scratches. He stared at her for the longest time, before realizing what he was doing, and tearing his eyes away from her 

frail form.

**~*I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of*~**

He stood from the bed, and walked quickly to the bathroom, where he ran a warm bath for her to soak in. When he came back and saw that she 

still wasn't out of bed, he realized his mistake.

Bulma was still sleeping.

Bulma couldn't bathe with clothes on.

Goku would have to undress her.

**~*Gonna live forever knowing together*~**

It was about that time that Goku's cheeks started burning, and for some reason, though he couldn't figure it out, they didn't stop. Even when 

Bulma's clothing had been completely removed, and her naked body was pressed against his as he walked to the bathroom. Even as he deposited 

her into the warm water, and gently washed her body, his cheeks burned a bright crimson, and, not for the first time in his life, Son Goku was 

puzzled, to say the least.

He'd seen Bulma bathe thousands of times. She'd even given HIM a bath before. So, why was it so strange for him to return the favor? No big 

deal, right?

"Right." Goku agreed aloud, before lowering his eyes from where they'd been focused on the ceiling and looking at her body once more.

"Wrong. VERY wrong." He corrected, before desperately attempting to find a towel to cover her with. When he finally found one, he wrapped 

Bulma's body in it, and carried her back to the bedroom, the cooler air there making her shiver just a bit. He dressed her in a T-shirt he found in 

one of the drawers, and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her body as close as possible to fight off the chill she'd gotten earlier. She didn't seem 

to like being that close at first, but soon, she had snuggled deeply into his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

**~*That we did it all for the glory of love*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hey guys! Sorry! I know this chap isn't all that great, but I've really got some nifty things planned for this fic, I've just gotta get there first, :) 

Thanks to everyone for taking the time to check this one out, I really appreciate it.

Uh oh.. could Vegeta be having some feelings for the blue haired beauty? Or will Goku win her heart:? Whatever the outcome, I want to 

reassure you that, no matter what, there will be PLENTY romantic scenes for BOTH couples. :) So, while she can only end up with one, there's 

nothing saying she can't have fun with both, now is there? :)

New update List time! If you want to be added to the new update list, then send a BLANK email to the address shown below:

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

Simple, huh? I'm NOT using the old update list anymore, so if you haven't done so, PLEASE jump over to the new one, ok? Ok, I think I'm done 

yakking again. 

Thanks again guys! Love you all!!

~*Chante*~


	4. Heart

Juppers, here we are, yet again, writing a lovely little ficcie!! Only THIS time.. I've got my new co-author! That's right! MistyDea's here! And she's soooo ready to write!! *dances* Ignore the fact I've tied her to her chair, and am holding her phone card for ransom. She REALLY DOES want to write! No matter what she says...

*evil smirk*

Disclaimer: Does anyone else think there should be a blue spandex crayon besides us? *shakes head sadly* Yeah, I kinda thought so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There You'll Be

Chapter Four: Heart

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time, on "There You'll Be"_

_ He'd seen Bulma bathe thousands of times. She'd even given HIM a bath before. So, why was it so strange for him to return the favor? No big   
deal, right? _

_ "Right." Goku agreed aloud, before lowering his eyes from where they'd been focused on the ceiling and looking at her body once more._

_ "Wrong. VERY wrong." He corrected, before desperately attempting to find a towel to cover her with. When he finally found one, he wrapped   
Bulma's body in it, and carried her back to the bedroom, the cooler air there making her shiver just a bit. He dressed her in a T-shirt he found in   
one of the drawers, and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her body as close as possible to fight off the chill she'd gotten earlier. She didn't seem   
to like being that close at first, but soon, she had snuggled deeply into his chest, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_~*Three Months Later*~_**

**_~*_**_Heart, I know love's been hard on you,_**_*~_**

Bulma clung to Goku's arm as she watched several burly men unload their traveling vessel. Vegeta had arranged for Goku and Bulma to stay on planet with him and a few others will they did some "diplomatic" work for Frieza. The blue haired beauty pulled Goku down so that her lips were right in his ear, "Where are we?" 

"Uh, actually I have no idea." the gentle Saiyan replied, his face retaining all of it's former innocence. 

_~*And I'm sorry for the things I've put you through,*~_

  


Bulma laughed and smiled as fond memories filled her head, not just of Goku but also of Yamcha. Her face clouded over slightly at the remembrance of her fallen fiancé, but when she heard the obstinate prince bellow from below, she forced a small smile onto her pretty face. 

"Are you planning on standing there forever? Or do you plan on seeing your rooms? Because, if you LIKE standing there, I'll have Nappa bring you a marble basin.. Yes, you'd make a wonderful little bird bath indeed.

_~*Before, you start to break on me, or ask for sympathy*~_

Bulma snarled lightly at the comment, her temper flaring. If there was one thing she'd learned over the past few months, it was that she could get away with nearly everything when it came to the Saiyan Prince.

Not only was the man completely attractive. He had a certain way about him. Something about the way he carried himself, that drove her absolutely insane. Of course, she reminded herself that lust was, in no way, attached to love, thus she dismissed the feelings as nothing more than a little crush.

_~*I need to make you see*~_

Besides, she still had Yamcha.

She nodded her head to Vegeta that she was ready to go, and he turned on his heel, marching intently down a large marble corridor.

_~*Oh heart, I'm not sure it's been long enough,*~_

She looked to Goku for a moment, recieving a warm smile from the man, her best friend for so long.

Goku turned to her and pulled her hand forward, leading the blue eyed woman to the place where her fate would change forever.

Even if she didn't know it, yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*To say that I feel is really love*~_

That night, Bulma tossed and turned once more in the overstuffed bed, thoughts, well memories really, plaguing her mind, turning what should have been the calm of night into a sleepless battle. 

These semi-dreams focused mostly on Yamcha and his, no… their past. She lightly fingered the necklace on her neck and shook her head, in a weak attempt to clear it. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good." she thought to herself. 

_~*There is just one way to learn,*~_

Bulma stepped out onto the bedroom balcony, unconsciously shivering in the night's cool air. She leaned against the sturdy railing, allowing her sub-conscious to lead her down the path known as memory…

_ ~*"Well that little twerp Goku can just do whatever he wants, I need my beauty sleep. Some people just don't understand the thing I go through to look like this!" a much younger Bulma grumbled to herself, before settling into the one shaded spot around. The desert area in which the Dragonball hunters now found themselves had little to offer in regards to comfort. After what had seemed like only minutes, but had in fact been hours, Bulma felt somebody shaking her and asking if she was okay._

_~*Sometimes we'll get burned*~_

_ The groggy teen jerked away from Goku and snarled, "Of course I am fine you idiot! I was asleep! Why did you wake me up?" Then she saw him, like some kind of Greek god or a living Hercules, he was standing before her. This mystery man from the desert was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Something about him made Bulma's body quiver.*~_

Bulma laughed lightly as the memory of their first encounter left her mind. "Love at first sight? Maybe not, but the lust was defiantly there." she sighed and turned her attention to the sky, "So peaceful here, I bet that will change soon. Just like it did for me." She sat next to the ledge and leaned back, the dark sky a magnet for her eyes. "Yamcha and I always liked the night sky, especially when it was crystal clear."  


_~*And right now it's our turn*~_

_ ~*The two young lovers sat huddled together atop Capsule Corp, gazing at the stars. Blankets, wine, and a few falling stars made it seem as though it were a scene from a storybook. Bulma leaned back into Yamcha's muscular chest a let out a deep content sigh. "I can't imagine a better evening. You, strawberries, and the sky all to myself. Do you ever wonder if people on other planets are doing this exact thing right now?"_

_ "Well babe, I suppose that's possible…But I'd much rather think about the earth bound goddess right in front of me."_

_~*Give it time,*~_

_ Bulma giggled and pulled her handsome beau in for a passion filled kiss, before breaking away and looking back up into the night._

_ The aqua trussed beauty stretched and lay down on the thick blanket, her focus still on the darkness overhead. She grew quiet, an event that rarely happened, and was usually a sign of bad things to come. _

_~*Help me through,*~_

_ Yamcha noticed this and quickly positioned himself beside her and began to pick up strand of her silky hair and whisper to her, "Are you okay? You got really quiet. What is that mind of yours contemplating now?"   
_

_ "Nothing and everything all at once. I know that sounds silly, but there is some part of me that is fighting to keep what we have the same, while another part is searching for something else. Don't look at me like that, I didn't say some BODY else, I said some THING else. I'm just not sure what it is."   
_

_~*Heart we can do this together,*~_

_  
"You know that is a lot deeper than I was expecting, to be totally honest I actually thought you would just say not much or something like that." The dark haired man fell silent as well, and continued his ministrations on her hair, taking each piece and smelling it, as if committing it to memory.   
  
  
Bulma turned her head and looked her love in the eyes and whispered, "I didn't expect you to have an answer Yamcha. If you had said anything else I would have thought you were just saying it to get me in bed. But you were honest, and I appreciate that more than anything." Bulma leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the scarred warrior's lips, then wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him closer in an attempt to save the moment forever.   
_

_~*You're my strength,*~_

_  
"Bulma... Bulma I love you."*~_

Another memory flashed in front of her eyes quickly, nearly making her recoil from the shock. One she hadn't thought of in Kami knows how long...

_~*You're my soul*~_

~_* "You know Yamcha, we really should spend more evenings like this. Just the two of us, no family bugging us, no work to stress us, and no friends to train with."_

_ "But Bulma, you know I have to train, who else could protect you? I mean Goku is in the country, Krillin is on the island, and your dad...Well he is very smart, but hardly a fighter."_

_~*I need you now more than ever*~_

_ The petite blue eyed woman blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and turned her back to Yamcha, "That may be true, but it's not like you do that much anyway! Goku always rushes in and saves the day. In fact why do you bother training? Your shoes are a lethal weapon anyways. Just pull them off and let whoever attacks you smell them- finito. Poof, dead bad guy."_

_~*Heart, all the hurt will soon be gone*~_

_ Yamcha stared at her back for a few silent moments before sighing and reaching out and placing a gentle hand on her back. "I know why you are so upset about this...You're scared. You don't want anything to happen to me. Am I right?"_

_ When she turned to face him, the tears she had been holding spilled from her crystalline eyes, "I don't know what I would do without you! Why can't you understand that! I would be alone...and that scares me so much."_

_~*If you, if you just keep on beating strong,*~_

_  
  
The dark haired man pulled her closer to him and whispered softly into her hair, "Bulma, I love you. Nothing could or will change that. I give you my word."*_~

_~*You will always be my friend,*~_

Bulma shook her head a few times, as if to clear the painful memoryfrom her mind.

"I can't keep doing this! Yamcha.. Please! Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" She sobbed aloud into the night,begging for an answer she knew very well would never come.

_~*So keep on hanging in,*~_

But, it did.

In a very unexpected way.

_~*And we'll find love again*~_

Something fell past her, clanging loudly as it hit the marble floor. She glanced down into the darkness at her feet for a moment, completely baffled as to what might be falling, seemingly from the sky, at that time of night. Then, she spotted something shiny lying on the cold floor.

Her hand instinctively shot up to her neck, and much to her horror and surprise, her necklace was gone. She fell to her kneesand groped around in the darkness, her hand taking hold of the thin chain and clutching it closely to her chest.

_~*Give it time*~_

After the shock wore off, Bulma stood, the necklace biting into her petite hands. She glanced up to the sky, then back to the necklace.

"I love you too, Yamcha." She murmured intothe night air, before doingthe unthinkable.

_~*Help me through*~_

She pulled her arm back, and threw, letting the necklace fall into Vegeta-sei's ocean.With a soft plop, the necklace fell to the ocean floor, and Bulma let one final tear escape her eye.

"Goodbye, Yamcha." She said with a smile, before turning back to face the dark room she'd emerged from.

_~*Heart we can do this together*~ _

Goku was tossing and turning on the small couch, in a desperate effort to get comfortable. His legs dangled off of the end, and the thin sheet covering him did nothing to keep out the chill. Bulma walked over to him slowly, her smile never fading. She shook the gentle giant awake, being as careful as possible not to alarm him.

"Goku?"

_~*You're my strength, You're my soul,*~_

"Hmm? What? Are you ok?" He asked, as he shot straight up on the couch. The sudden movement made the action rather difficult, so in instead of sitting, he ended up rolling onto the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen.. well, I was thinking... I mean.. there's more than enough room on the bed... Why don't you come sleep over there.. with me?" She asked softly as she helped him back up to his feet.

_  
~*I need you now more than ever*~_

  
The Saiyan's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the idea of sleeping next to his gorgeous best friend. She stood in front of him smiling, waiting for his  
decision. 

"But Bulma, I...Well, what I mean is, what about Yam.. Hey where's your necklace?!"

_~*Heart, I know I've been hard on you,*~_

  
  
"Well let's just say an old friend showed me tonight that I don't need it anymore." Taking in Goku's slightly stunned appearance, Bulma turned and headed  
back to the bedroom, "The offer still stands, I'll only wait up for ten more minutes and then I'm going to sleep." Then the blue eyed beauty exited the  
room, leaving the puzzled man to his decision.  


_~*I'm sorry for the things I've put you through*~_

  
"Well, the bed would be a lot more comfortable. And Bulma did offer... and she IS gorgeous. Wait! What am I saying? Get a grip Goku she's just Bulma. Albeit a very very hot Bulma." Then a smile lit his face and he ran to the room and jumped into the bed, startling Bulma in the process.  
  


_~*Please, don't you break on me, I need to make you see,*~_

"Wow that was fast. Decided the bed was more comfy than the couch eh?"  


_~*It wasn't meant to be*~_

  
"Well actually, I liked the prospect of the company."

_~*Cause you will always be my friend,*~_

  
  
Bulma blushed lightly and pretended she didn't hear his comment, then to herself she whispered, "Kami Yamcha, what have I gotten myself into?" Then she  
blew a kiss heavenward and let out a small giggle before closing her eyes and saying, "I hope whatever it is, it's fun."

_~*So keep on hangin' in,*~_

  
  
Goku watched Bulma blow the kiss and mumble something to herself before closing her eyes. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Bulma, whoever it was that told you that you didn't need that necklace has made me a very happy man. You're all I have left and I swear no harm will come to you as long as I am here. Maybe one day you'll understand why I would die to protect you." Then he too succumbed to the pull of the night and drifted off to pleasant sleep.  
  


_~*And we'll find love again*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chante: Short? Yes! Pointless? Absolutely! BUT... It's getting there!! I pwomise!! UPDATE LIST TIME!! If you wanna be added, email this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com Simple, ne? Ok, I'll let Misty talk now. *takes the gag out of Misty's mouth*...

Misty: Finally! If anyone is reading this, Help me! *gets evil glare from Chante* Uh, I mean...Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was my first one to co-write, so if it is really stinky blame me. Wait, that was wrong. Okay just read and review and ignore me!


	5. Hanging by a moment

~*Desperate for changing*~

  
Bulma woke with that refreshed feeling that one gets only after a perfect night of sleep. She couldn't understand it, she hadn't slept that well since, well, since ever. She was so warm and safe…a feeling not common when one has been abducted by aliens and forced to travel from space port to space port.

Yes, something about the feeling she had now was comforting, almost familiar. 

That is when she noticed a large, masculine arm draped over her waist. Trailing her eyes over the arm she made her way to a broad chest, perfectly toned with not an ounce of fat. Then her blue eyes went higher and fell upon the chiseled face of Son Goku. The blue haired beauty drew in a sharp breath and blushed furiously. She had completely forgotten that she had invited him into her bed last night. 

~*Starving for truth*~

"I could have sworn we were on different sides of the bed when we went to sleep, he must have gotten cold. Not that I am complaining…it was the best night of sleep I have had in ages." Bulma looked over at the sleeping Saiyan and smiled softly, "You make a pretty good teddy bear you know that?" Then she sighed and closed her eyes once more. 

Bulma scooted unconsciously closer to Goku then, much to the Saiyan's delight. He pulled her small body closer to his. He'd originally made a comment that he'd rather burn in hell than work with the Saiyans. But, if THIS was hell, there was no way he was ever going back.

~*I'm closer to where I started *~

Goku reached his hand up to stroke her hair gently, but never made it completely to her head. A loud bang from the front of their quarters caught his attention, followed by the sound of footsteps in the hall. He bolted upright in bed, followed closely by Bulma, who, out of either fright or something else, clung tightly to Son Goku's chest. He hardly noticed, however, his mind having gone into fight mode the second the noise had occurred. Only one logical thought remained in his head at the moment.

Protect Bulma. 

~*I'm chasing after you *~

Bulma clung even more tightly to his chest as the footsteps sounded directly outside of the bedroom door, and then dug her nails deep into his skin when the door was flung open, and a dark figure stepped inside. When she noticed it was Vegeta, however, her eyes visibly softened and she let her hands fall from his chest.

This action caught Goku by surprise, but for the moment he pushed it from his mind.

"Prince Vegeta," Bulma spoke, her eyes brightening just a bit when she saw the compact Saiyan, "To what do we owe this honor?"

~*I'm falling even more in love with you *~

Goku merely stared at her as though she'd lost her mind. She'd NEVER seen her be nice to a Saiyan, with the exception of him, of course.. Much less Vegeta. He shrugged it off as nothing, however, and went back to focus his attention on what he'd recently come to find was his Prince.

The prince of all Saiyans felt his eyes narrow at the site before him before he even really registered it. There was Bulma, the closest thing to Saiyan perfection the Earth had ever produced, lying beside that third class excuse for a warrior. And for some reason, that bothered the stoic Prince far more than he cared to admit, even to himself..

~*Letting go of all I've held onto *~

After he was composed yet again, he began to speak, much to Bulma's relief. To put it mildly, she'd felt a bit odd when she'd looked at the Saiyan Prince, only to find him shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"First off, I think I need to remind you that I'm the Prince of this planet, and mockery will get you nowhere." He spat, attempting as be he could to use his authoritative voice.

Bulma looked shocked at the words and began to mumble that she hadn't meant any disrespect, but Vegeta cut her off.

~*I'm standing here until you make me move*~

"Save your breath, we have a busy day ahead of us, so I suggest you get dressed."

"A busy day of what?" Goku asked, for the moment having completely forgotten the company he was in.

"Not that it's any of your concern, Kakarot, but I'm showing this little scientist of yours around the lab today. If she's half as good as you say she is, then perhaps she can be a bit of use in upcoming battles."

"Well then, we'll get dressed." Goku answered, in what was his best attempt to convey the message that Bulma wasn't going anywhere without him.

~*I'm hanging by a moment here with you *~

Vegeta either didn't get the point, or ignored it completely. 

Goku had a feeling it was more of the latter.

"You'll be shown around the training grounds today, Kakarot... There are several tests that need to be run, and since we'll be preoccupied all day, I can't think of any better time to begin." Vegeta answered, what sounded like a laugh evident in his voice.

~*Forgetting all I'm lacking*~

Bulma didn't think she liked the sound of that, she knew how Goku felt about needles "What kind of tests?" She asked, for the first time since Vegeta'd entered, showing her concern for Goku.

Vegeta merely shrugged and said, "Just to see if he is even worthy of third class ranking. He has had little or no proper training in Saiyan battle tactics."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about Goku.. He's got a strange way of.. Oh, how can I put this.. Kicking ass." Bulma replied before reaching her hand back up and resting it on Goku's chest.

~*Completely incomplete*~

"Well obviously if he needs a slip of a woman to fight his battle," Vegeta said in a dark sarcastic tone.

"I'll pretend you never said that." Bulma quipped as she stood from the bed, obviously having forgotten her skimpy night clothes.

Both men fought to keep their faces smooth and expressionless :

But failed.

~*I'll take your invitation*~

Miserably

If Bulma noticed it though she never showed any outward sign, she simply made her way to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
A few seconds later she poked her head out, a sheepish grin on her face, "Um Prince Vegeta, I am going to take a quick shower, then we can go."

Vegeta scowled and muttered, "If I cared woman you would have known."

~*You take all of me*~

Bulma merely rolled her eyes before closing the bathroom door yet again, leaving the two Saiyan men to their own devices.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, before Goku finally broke the silence. "You'll watch her, right?"

Vegeta glanced over the man quickly, as if sizing him up, before going back to staring blankly at the wall.

"Vegeta.. I'm being completely honest here... You told me once that if I wanted her to live, that I should watch her. Now you're telling me that I have to let her out of my sight?"

~*Now I'm falling even more in love with you *~

Vegeta glanced at the other warrior for a moment, but made no move to answer.

"What I'm asking," Goku continued, "Is can I trust you to take care of her?"

When Vegeta didn't answer, Goku took this to mean that there was something he wasn't being told, so he jumped up from his place at the bed, and decided to press the matter yet again.

~*Letting go of all I've held onto*~

"Damn it Vegeta! Would you answer me? I care more for her life than I care for mine!" Goku roared, his face holding none of the innocence it was famous for.

When Vegeta simply turned cold eyes on Goku, the younger Saiyan felt himself snap. "Well there is my answer. You obviously care less if she lives or dies, so much for that famous Saiyan honor you preach so loudly."

A growl rose low in the back of Vegeta's throat. "How dare you! You insolent know-nothing, you have no idea what you are talking about! That's very dangerous ground you are treading on, mocking a Saiyan, the prince of them all no less, about his honor."

~*I'm standing here until you make me move *~

"Until you prove me wrong, your highness, I'll remained convinced that you're nothing more than a lying coward!" Goku exclaimed, and with a stiff, mock bow, turned his back, seemingly unafraid of the Saiyan Prince.

"I'd give my life before hers was taken." Vegeta snapped in return, before realizing what he'd said, and blushing furiously.

Goku turned back, stunned silence written all over his face, but before he could get another word in the bathroom door opened, and an oblivious Bulma stepped out.

~*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*~

While Bulma loved the way the two handsome men in the room were eyeing her, she admitted to herself that she didn't see what they were so excited about. Looking down at what she thought to be a rather bland outfit she shook her head. "men."

Goku took a deep gulp, "Damn..."

Bulma had emerged from the bathroom looking like something off of the former planet Earth's more famous runways.

~*I'm living for the only thing I know*~

Her outfit was simple, yet cut and cropped enough to make any man look twice. The tight, knit black tank top scooped just low enough to show the top of two milky breasts. The tiny pink heart logo in the corner helped draw the eye to her ample mounds. A small slit of ivory skin peeked out between her shirt and skirt. And what a skirt it was. Barely long enough to be decent, the khaki colored skirt was made of a material similar to Earth's corduroy, but much softer. Miles of legs were capped off with knee-high black boots completed the look.  


It was simple sex at every level, and both Saiyan men were drinking it up.

~*I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go *~

Prince Vegeta, normally the most calm and composed Saiyan of them all, found himself actually seeing Radditz' reasoning behind taking the little human female. The thought was only a fleeting one, however, as he quickly remembered he'd sworn his life to protect her less than a moment ago.

Goku, on the other hand, having never been anywhere near as composed as Vegeta, let his emotions play clearly across his face, pleasing the Blue eyed female greatly.

~*And I don't know what I'm diving into*~

Vegeta also noticed the other man's obvious attraction, and with an, albeit silent, growl, grabbed the woman roughly by the arm and pulled her closer to him. Goku's eyes darkened a bit, jealousy a new taste in his mouth. A vicious battle of the eyes was being waged in that room, but was drawn to a close by the woman who fueled it.

Bulma turned in Vegeta's grasp and waved a small hand in front of his face, bringing his focus back to her. "Well, lets go. I think you said I had to prove myself worthy or something like that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Just hanging by a moment here with you*~

Bulma looked around at the drab halls in boredom, it felt as though they had been walking forever. Finally Vegeta came to stop in front of stainless steel doors. A soft computerized voice came out and said, "Pupil recognition and voice identification in process." This immediately peaked the brainy scientist's attention, anything being kept under lock and key this tight had to be good.

"Ah, so I see I have your attention now, eh little one?" Vegeta asked upon noticing Bulma's obviously peaked excitement.

"Voice authorization complete," The voice spoke, "Welcome, Prince Vegeta."

~*There's nothing else to lose*~

Bulma's eyes grew wide, not unlike those of a kid in a candy store, as she bore witness the great technology before her.

Upon noticing the childlike gleam in Bulma's eyes, Vegeta actually found a slight smile creeping up onto his face.

Well, at least until he visibly smacked it away.

~*There's nothing else to find*~

Bulma looked at the man as if he'd grown two heads when he, from out of nowhere, lifted a hand and smacked himself. The reasoning he gave for this only served to confuse Bulma more, however, and in turn she found herself again questioning his sanity.

"Damn mosquitoes..." He murmured, what appeared to be a slight blush staining his tan cheeks. Before he had another chance to make a fool of himself, however, Vegeta grabbed a random item off a nearby counter.

~*There's nothing in the world*~

He looked up and saw Bulma staring at him in anticipation, "Do you know what that is?" she asked.

Vegeta responded with an overly assured, "Of course, woman, even a simpleton knows what this is. It's a...um...Well, it's obviously a...Well...it ah appears to be some sort of rectal thermometer."

Bulma fell to the floor then, laughter causing small spasms in her body. "If that is what you Saiyans use for thermometers, I understand why Goku hates doctors! This, my dear Prince, is what we earthlings like to call a 'stun gun'. It inflicts damage on a person by causing an electric shock to course through their bodies... Not really something I'd wanna stick.. Well, where you stick a rectal thermometer."

~*That could change my mind*~

The prince turned to her just in time to see a hand clamp over her lips and a pink blush rise to her cheeks. Biting back a sharp comment, he grabbed a nearby scientist, and the tour resumed.

Vegeta was mentally berating himself for behaving so foolishly in front of Bulma. He should have known better than to try and impress her. Especially with science, something he knew little and cared even less about. But she had taken to the lab like a duck to water, or for that matter a Saiyan to fighting...perhaps she would be useful after all..

~*There is nothing else*~

The random scientist he had nabbed earlier was droning on and on about some sort of ki enhancing training programs for elite solders. Bulma found that concept fascinating and knew that both Goku and Vegeta would love an arena type area that improved their fighting abilities. Her brain having flown into scientist mode, she announced that she had found a flaw in their blueprints and when she had more time, would be sure to show them their mistake.

The scientists all looked to Prince Vegeta, as if to ask 'Is she for real?' The Prince merely smirked and nodded, for once happy to have the advantage over the brain happy Saiyans. Bulma remained unknowing, however, the only thing drawing her attention being the slight rumbling in her stomach. 

"Prince Vegeta? Food?" She asked, much to the shock of her fellow scientists. Who in Kami's name did this girl think she was? There was NO way that Vegeta, who was widely known to rank a negative 34 on the personality scale, would let that slide. She'd practically demanded that she'd be allowed food... That was something they were sure Vegeta would find unforgivable. Much to their shock, however, the Prince merely chuckled, before turning and exiting the room, the blue haired scientist hot on his heels.

~*There is nothing else*~

The scientist Vegeta had grabbed earlier spoke out after the pair had exited the room. "Oh Kami.. He's got it bad..." He said with a sigh, before merely shaking his head, and walking away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was already beginning to set and still she hadn't returned to the safety of their room. Goku chided himself as he paced from corner to corner, wearing a small trail in the carpet, "When exactly did it become our room anyway. I mean sure we share the room, but i don't guess its really OUR room..." He opened the door and peered anxiously down the hall...still nothing.

~*There is nothing else*~

A discouraged sigh escaped his lips and was instantly replaced with fear tinged with anger. Fear for Bulma, and anger both with himself and Vegeta. "I never should have let him take her...Those tests, it was like some kind of joke. I mean asking me to fight is hardly a test, more like a game."

"It was probably some trick to get her away from me." Goku continued to convince himself that the Saiyan prince was plotting to lure Bulma away and kill, maim, or worse when the door creaked open. Goku looked up expectantly and was sorely disappointed to see an older woman carrying a tray of food.

"Your lady friend, and Prince Vegeta asked me to bring this to you." She spoke with a smile.

"You've talked to Bulma?!" He exclaimed, his excitement completely unchecked.

~*Desperate for changing*~

"Yes sir, just a few moments ago... She and Prince Vegeta were in the dining hall. That's where I spoke to them at.. Is something wrong?" She asked upon noticing the fact that Goku had paled visibly.

"Did she look concerned or anything?" He asked, for some reason actually hopeful that she didn't want to be there.

"Not at all.. She actually seemed to be rather enjoying herself. You'd better watch it, or you might just lose her to the Prince." She replied, jokingly, but the joke was far too close to a possibility for Goku.

Goku stammered a quiet thank you to the woman and leaned back against the now shut door. A pain seered through his chest, an unknown feeling causing him to sit and his head to fall to his knees.

~*Starving for truth*~

"She's enjoying herself?"

The words came out in a half whisper. He then laid flat on the floor, contemplating the cruel hand fate had dealt him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma found him, several hours later in that same position.

"Goku?" She asked timidly, having learned years ago what the repercussions for alarming a Saiyan, no matter how gentle he was.

~*I'm closer to where I started*~

He was alarmed anyway.

Goku went from a dead sleep, to awake and alert in less than two seconds. "Bulma?!" He asked excitedly, obviously thrilled to see the blue haired female. "Are you ok?" He asked, having suddenly remembered whose company it was that she'd been keeping.

"Huh? Of course I'm ok, you big lug! Vegeta was just showing me around the lab, that's all.."

"Oh, so now you're on a first name basis with him?" Goku asked bitterly. He immediately regretted it upon seeing the pained look that crossed her face. "I'm sorry, Bulma.. It's just that I've been worried about you, that's all."

~*I'm chasing after you*~

"I'm sorry to make you worry.. But really, I'm fine. See?" She asked as she flicked on the lamp on the table beside where Goku was seated on the floor.

Goku squinted his eyes a bit in the harsh light, but they quickly adjusted, and he did just that.

She was just fine...it sort of disappointed him. He had himself all riled up for a fight or to get all over protective, but she was fine.

She had returned from a day in the lion's den unscathed.

~*I'm falling even more in love with you*~

Goku sighed quietly in defeat and lay back on the floor. Bulma took notice of the sigh though and joined him on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder. "So," she asked as she played with the hem of his shirt, "How did your tests go?"

"Well they weren't really what I would call tests.. Lets just talk about your day instead."

~*Letting go of all I've held on to*~

"Well, Vegeta showed me around the lab, and i must admit they have very impressive stuff in there. Some of it was beyond even my expertise." She paused for a moment when she felt a hand run through her hair. But then continued on, "I really had a nice time. It surprised me really, how polite Veg...uh Prince Vegeta can be."

Goku frowned, "Bulma, call him Vegeta, I really am sorry I snapped earlier, I was just worried."

Bulma turned her face towards his, that dazzling smile lighting her face, "You really were worried, weren't you."

~*I'm standing here until you make me move*~

He nodded and pulled her a little closer, "Its you and me kid." he said, some bad imitation of a once famous actor making her smile even more.

"Goku?" Bulma asked, a devilish smile spreading across her face.

"Hmm?" He replied, having nearly succumb once again to sleep.

~*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*~

"Tell me, why were you so worried?" It was all she could do to keep from laughing at the way he choked on his reply.

"Wh-what? Whaddya mean? I.. um.." he stuttered, only succeeding in fueling Bulma's desire to watch him squirm.

"Come on, Goku.. If you want me to believe you were worried about me, the least you can do is tell my WHY!" She exclaimed, before turning her head away so that he couldn't see her smile.

~*I'm living for the only thing I know*~

Goku reached up with his other hand and scratched his head, "Well, I mean we are all we have left of the earth. And we have known each other for a long time...I guess I just was." he smiled a little, and turned so that he was spooning behind her. He buried his face in her hair before she had a chance to reply.

"Goodnight Bulma."

~*I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go*~

After a few minutes of quite Bulma timidly said Goku's name. After getting no response she began talking, "You know Goku I should consider myself a lucky girl. Here I am, laying on the floor with you wrapped around me. You are great Goku and I don't think I would have made it without you..." she paused for a moment when he stirred, but when the silence remained she continued.

"Vegeta and I had a great time today, I know I already said that, but I'm going to tell you agian and there's nothing you can do about it. He made a complete fool of himself in the lab, I think you would have enjoyed that. I think he was trying to impress me, and I'm not going to lie to you...I thought it was sweet. And then when we were at dinner, he acted so polite and well, human I guess. I found myself laughing and talking and really enjoying his company."

~*And I don't know what I'm diving into*~

"Sounds crazy doesn't it? The same guy that could crush me with one finger making me laugh," she paused again "But I suppose you could do that too. Funny how I never even thought about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku heard her speak but for some unknown reason remained still and silent. He wanted to, Kami forbid, hear what she really felt for the angry prince and perhaps how she felt about him as well. He layed completely still until she started talking about how great he was, Goku just couldn't resist the urge to move a little closer.

~*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*~

A flush of anger came over him when she admitted to having a good time with Vegeta, and jealousy overshadowed that when she mentioned the lab. "So you two are sharing jokes now?"

A few minutes later, he propped himself up on his elbow and stared intently at the sleeping beauty next to him.

"Do you wanna know why I was so worried, Bulma? Do you wanna know why I sat here and tore myself apart all day?" Goku asked her, his callous hand tracing lightly over her cheek.

~*hanging by a moment*~

Bulma's heart leapt into her throat.

She silently thanked Kami she'd had experience in faking sleep.

"I love you, Bulma... pure and simple. I've known it forever, and I couldn't say it.. Well, now I am."

~*hanging by a moment*~

Bulma turned her head sharply around to look at him, her bright blue eyes shining up at him through the darkness. "What?" She asked softly, half afraid her mind had been playing tricks on her.

Goku groaned and attempted to scoot away, but Bulma held fast to his arm, and pulled him back toward her. "Damn it Goku! Tell me!" She exclaimed, silently praying to Kami what she'd heard had been right.

~*Just hanging by a moment*~

Goku took a deep breath, and locked his eyes with hers before uttering the words that he knew would change his life forever.

"I love you, Bulma."

It was then that he got the reply he'd never expected. "I love you too, Goku..."

And with that, she leaned in and captured his lips with her own, in what they would later describe as the most incredible kiss of their lives.

~*Hanging by a moment here with you*~


	6. One Sweet Day

Hey guys! It's us again! *does a little dance* We've had a few complications, but we're back up and running now.. Sooo.. Go read! Oh! And for all you Tangled Emotions readers, FEAR NOT! A new chapter is currently underway, and should be making its way to you sometime soon!

Disclaimer: No.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There You'll Be

Chapter Six: One Sweet Day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, On There You'll Be:

_ Goku took a deep breath, and locked his eyes with hers before uttering the words that he knew would change his life forever._

_ "I love you, Bulma."_

_ It was then that he got the reply he'd never expected. "I love you too, Goku..."_

_ And with that, she leaned in and captured his lips with her own, in what they would later describe as the most incredible kiss of their lives._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Sorry I never told you*~_

"Do I REALLY have to wear this?" Goku asked as he fidgeted with the tight material of his new uniform. (Think Cell saga, the Saiyan armor they're all wearing.)

"Hush, yes, and I think you look dead sexy in it, so I don't see the problem." Bulma replied with a wink, before walking up behind the man and placing a small hand on his lower back.

"Yeah, I can tell why you like it! Because there's not a single part of me that's safe from exposure, that's why!" He exclaimed, a small gesture to his crotch area being the only distinction as to what, exactly, was being exposed.

"Yeah, well.. I don't mind that so much either." She shot him a grin, before reaching up and kissing him gently on the cheek. "You look great, Goku. I know it's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but trust me, what I have to wear isn't that great either."

_~*All I wanted to say*~_

"Somehow, I doubt that." Goku answered, before reminding himself to shoot the Prince a nasty look later on. Once Bulma'd told him of Goku and her confessions to one another, the sultry Prince had doubled his efforts to catch her eye. He made sure she had only the best and most revealing things to wear, as well as personally escorting her to the science wing each day.

It was all rather sickening.

To him at least. He sometimes got the feeling that Bulma enjoyed it quite a bit more than he did. He merely needed to remind himself, however, that it was he that she went to bed with at night. If only in the sleeping sense. Which was fine by him. Bulma'd been through so much already that it seemed ridiculous to even remotely consider the prospect of sex.

_~*And now it's too late to hold you*~_

It was all he could do to repress a snarl. That thing... his _brother _had dared to lay his hands on her. And Goku was fairly certain that, given the opportunity, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He'd seen him staring at her from across the room, even when she was in the company of his prince. And it made his blood run cold.

As much as he hated the Saiyan Prince, he couldn't help but feel at least some relief knowing that he too protected the little earthling female. Goku alone couldn't watch her at all times, especially considering the rigorous training he was put through nearly ever day.

"Penny for your thoughts..." She spoke softly, shaking him from his reverie.

"I was just thinking of how much I'd love to wring Prince Vegeta's little neck." Goku answered, that having been not too terribly far from the truth.

_~*'Cause you've flown away*~_

"I honestly don't know what you've got against him, anyway." Bulma laughed, before realizing what she'd just said. She'd defended the man that had ordered the destruction of her home.

"Remembered what I have against him, huh?" Goku asked, the earlier spite gone from his voice.

"Yeah, you could say that... Kami, I don't know what made me ask."

_~*So far away*~_

"No worries.. I can't say I'm happy about having to leave you here alone though."

"Yeah, I'm the only scientist here who gets a royal escort. Go figure. He's supposed to be here at six, that way we can get to the ballroom without causing too much of a scene."

"Yeah well, I don't see why you couldn't just go with me."

"Oh yeah, I'd look real cute lined up with all the guards, I'm sure. Unless you were planning on putting me off in the corner with the harem girls..." She joked.

_~*Never had I imagined*~_

He didn't laugh.

"Goku, go on! Gosh, you're so wound up about this that you're no fun!"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be. You're right though, I'm wound... majorly." He paused only to run a hand through his hair before continuing. "Ok, ok... I'll go. Sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm a big girl, I think I'll be ok." She replied with a grin, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

_~*Living without your smile*~_

"See you at six?"

"Not a minute later."

Bulma waved once more as he exited the room, before falling back onto their couch. Kami that man was more trouble than a child sometimes.

But, then again... that was one of his better qualities.

_~*Feeling and knowing you hear me*~_

Bulma smiled. Everything about her life finally felt right, like nothing could ever go wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sire, Lord Frieza's ship has just docked... Shall I escort him to his chambers?" Nappa asked as he knelt down before his Prince.

"My idiot of a father went... Though, I can't say he sounded too happy about it when I told him I couldn't go."

"The blue one, sire?" Nappa asked, in reference to Bulma.

_~*It keeps me alive*~_

Vegeta merely nodded.

"If you don't mind sir, are you planning on claiming her? There has been some talk around the kingdom..." Nappa asked, seemingly unaware of the Prince's shocked face and the slight blush that stained his cheeks.

"Not in a million years.. Not in TWO million years. The little harpy would be one of my conquests, nothing more." He replied sharply, though even he had trouble believing it.

"Conquests, eh? Well, if you don't mind, your majesty, I don't see you conquering anything any time soon... at least not her." Goku snapped as he entered the large ballroom.

_~*Alive*~_

"You'd do well to watch your tongue, Kakarot." Nappa snarled, before being silenced by Prince Vegeta.

"He can say what he wishes. For once he's got a point."

Nappa merely blinked.

"He's claimed the little one already.. At least on his end. It's his right to protect her." Vegeta replied, before glancing over at Goku. "Have you slept with her yet?"

_~*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven*~_

Then, it was Goku's turn to blink.

"I didn't think so. If you had, she wouldn't be all over me like she has been. My advice would be to do so quickly, Kakarot.. A one sided bond can do nothing but kill you." With that, Vegeta turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving both Nappa and Goku to stare at the place where he'd been, dumbfounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 5:57, there was a knock at Bulma's door. "It's unlocked, Vegeta!" She called from the bedroom, where she was currently fighting with the ties to her corset.

_~*Like so many friends we've lost along the way*~_

Vegeta gave a short humph, before opening the door, and walking into Bulma, and Goku's, chambers. "Hurry up!" He called out to the empty room.

"Well, it wouldn't take me so long to get ready if I didn't have to have someone to tie my damn clothes on for me!" She griped as she entered the room, holding the two halves of her bodice closed with her hands. "I don't suppose you'd help me with this damn thing, would you?

Vegeta's mouth touched the floor.

The floor length red skirt she wore had obviously been custom made for her. It clung to every curve, crevice, and cranny that it possibly could. The top was a black leather bodice that laced up in the front. It was made to cover hardly anything of her chest.

_~*And I know eventually we'll be together*~_

That wasn't really a problem, however, seeing as how it was currently neither laced, or covering anything.

"Look, I know it's awkward, but I really can't get the damn thing. Plus, you're a lot stronger than I am." Bulma replied, before crossing the floor to where the stoic prince currently stood.

He merely nodded in reply, before beginning the tedious job of lacing her up. Her breasts were currently situated DIRECTLY in front of his nose, and Vegeta suddenly found it very difficult to keep from reaching out and biting one.

"Kami, Vegeta! Not so tight!" The blue haired earthling gasped. Vegeta loosened the strings a bit, but not before getting one more look at the breasts that he'd pulled up nearly to her chin.

_~*One sweet day*~_

"Done... can we go now? I've got more pressing matters to attend to." He spoke, before mentally adding "Pressing... Yes, pressing your body... pressing is good..."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Though I don't see why I have to go..." She answered as she slipped on her shoes.

"Well, you could always stay here, alone, with no one to watch you."

Bulma visibly paled.

_~*Eventually I'll see you in heaven*~_

"That's what I thought. Now, let's go..." Vegeta replied, before extending an arm to her.

She gratefully took it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku looked anxiously at the clock. It read 6:15... Goku cursed himself slightly for not going back and getting her when he'd had the opportunity. Now, it was too late.. Now he was lined up next to all of the other Royal Guards... Lined up like a row of little tin soldiers, awaiting orders from their little tin leader.

Goku couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Vegeta as a tin soldier, leading his army into battle.

_~*Darling, I never showed you*~_

"Bite your tongue, Kakarot." Nappa snarled. As if by some unknown cue, a trumpet began blowing, announcing the arrival of the Prince, and, Goku added, rather unhappily, Bulma.

The large wooden doors swung open then, and Vegeta walked in, Bulma clinging tightly to his arm.

Goku's jaw dropped open, and came to a rest on the floor.

She looked... Incredible.

_~*Assumed you'd always be there*~_

Vegeta leaned down and whispered something in her ear as they entered the room, and she looked back up at him for a moment, before giggling, and nodding. She then looked across to the warriors lined up against the wall. She sent a small wave at Goku, who, knowing better than to attempt to wave back, crinkled up his nose, and then shot her a wink.

She giggled again.

Vegeta escorted her over to the side of the room where Goku stood, and left her there, stopping only once more to whisper something to her before walking back to the center of the room.

"I'm sure you all know by now what I expect of you tonight." Vegeta spoke to the guards "Any mix-ups, mess-ups, or purely retarded moves tonight," He focused his attention on Radditz then, "will cost you your head. Do I make that perfectly clear?"

_~*I took your presence for granted*~_

Not a soul answered.

"Good.. Now go, eat, drink, whatever. There are still fifteen minutes before Frieza's due here, so I suggest you make the most of them. Just don't make me regret that I had any of you to attend." He focused his attention on Goku at the last part.

The first thing Goku did was to head toward Bulma. "There you are! I was beginning to get worried!"

"Hey! Sorry, I got sorta stuck.. But I do wanna make it up to you though.. You did save a dance for me, right?"

_~*But I always cared*~_

"Saved em all..." He replied with a grin, before reaching down and taking her hand gently. "I love you."

She looked at him a bit quizzically for a moment, before shrugging his odd behavior off as nothing. "I love you too..." Came her honest reply.

"Gee, how attractive..." Vegeta spat out as he walked toward the couple.

"Vegeta." Bulma greeted, unable to contain a small giggle at Goku's face when he saw the man.

_~*And I miss the love we shared*~_

Vegeta merely nodded.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words ever came.

Or rather, they never got the opportunity.

Several loud screams could be heard from the hallway outside of the door, as well as the sound of things breaking, and ki blasts as they ricocheted off of the marble walls and floor.

_~*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven*~_

"What the--?" Goku began, but the answer he sought came less than a second later. Though it would take more than that for it to register.

The doors swung open, and in walked the tyrannical lizard that both Vegeta and Goku had learned to hate. He never spoke a word as he walked to the center of the room.

The slamming of the doors again indicated that they'd been sealed in.

Vegeta moved to step forward, but found himself stopped my Frieza, one hand raised to his lips, the other still rooted firmly behind his back.

_~*Like so many friends we've lost along the way*~_

"Not a word, my little monkey. I regret to inform you that your alliance with the ice-jins has run out. The Saiyan people are no longer a friend to us, or protected by the treaty... Such a pity..."

Vegeta moved to speak again, but found himself silenced in much the same way.

"I was so hoping that it would be you that was there to greet me when I arrived. I was slightly disappointed when I saw it was your father. But, I think we worked out a compromise." He spoke with a grin.

"What compromise might that be?" Vegeta asked, his arms crossed defiantly.

_~*And I know eventually we'll be together*~_

"Why, that he should die of course." With that, he drew his other hand from behind his back.

Of the 20 souls in the room that day, Vegeta was the only one not to scream.

There, dangling from Frieza's clenched fist was all that remained of the King of Vegeta-sei.

His head.

_~*One sweet day*~_

Bulma fell to her knees and vomited, tears streaming heavily down her face. Goku knelt beside her. Vegeta remained standing.

"I do suppose I should thank you for that. You saved me the trouble of having to do it." He stated with a smirk. The only one not buying his story was the woman kneeling on the floor.

"What's he doing?"

"I told you he was heartless."

_~*Eventually I'll see you in heaven*~_

"No.. He's not. Look at the way he's shaking..." She whispered. Goku shot his head up to look at the Saiyan Prince. Sure enough, though his face didn't show it, slight tremors could be seen coursing through his body.

"Well, well, well.. What is that behind you, Vegeta?" Frieza asked, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face.

Vegeta didn't have to turn around to see who he was talking about.

"Well, if you don't want to answer me, then I'll just have to guess... Let's see.. Kakarot's there with her, so it must be... Oh, it's the little Earth wench Radditz is so fond of. Well, I guess I've got to start somewhere..." Faster than anyone could blink, he raised his hand, a Ki blast aimed directly at Bulma's head.

_~*Although the sun will never shine the same*~_

Vegeta and Goku both sprang into action, covering the little female with their powered up bodies, forming a sort of Ki shield around her just as Frieza's blast connected with them.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of crackling electricity, and Frieza's maniacal laughter.

Then, everything went silent.

Vegeta dared to crack an eye open at the blue haired beauty beneath him. Her left arm evidently hadn't been covered by the makeshift shield, at least not if the large pink area of burned flesh was any indication. A trickle of blood ran down from her upper lip, and she'd been knocked unconscious.

_~*I'll always look to a brighter day*~_

But she was alive. 

Vegeta brought a hand to her neck and checked her pulse.

Barely.

Both Saiyans rose to their feet. With a deadly snarl, Goku spun around to face the lizard, his eyes glowing with unabashed fury. "Your problems with us don't concern her."

_~*Yeah*~_

"Us? So, you admit that you're a Saiyan now? Well, that's quite a large change from the little man who had to be drug from my throne room, kicking and screaming." Frieza replied with a smirk.

"I'm a Saiyan, at least, my blood is. I think you'll come to find that I don't fight like one, however."

"Oh, and why's that?" Frieza replied, his smirk widening.

The response he was waiting for came less than a second later, in the form of a swift kick to his side, sending the Ice-jin sailing back several feet.

_~*Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep*~_

"I don't fight with my pride. You can do anything you want to me... But her, you **will** stay away from." Goku snarled, before taking to the air, Frieza right behind him. They burst through the ballroom ceiling, and then were gone, leaving Vegeta and the other guards behind.

The Saiyan Prince moved to follow them, but upon remembering Bulma's prone state, decided that steps must be taken for her, before anything else.. Why, he wasn't quite sure.

"Nappa?" Vegeta asked, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he found the other Saiyan man to be alive and well. "Take her to the medbay. Have them put her in the tank... And Nappa? Guard her life as your own."

_~*You will always listen as I pray*~_

The other man merely grunted in reply.

Vegeta gave a nod of his head, before powering up, and taking to the sky as well, hot on the two other men's tails.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Enough running!" Frieza called after a moment, making the Saiyan man in front of him wince slightly. They'd only flown about four hundred feet from the palace.. Any damage done might affect the building as well, Bulma included. Goku attempted to keep flying. "I said enough! Do you honestly think you can goad me into getting that far away from the little earthling? I think not! When this is done, those who have been loyal to me will have their rewards. Your brother included."

_~*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven*~_

Goku's blood ran cold. Raditz had been working for Frieza? That was why Bulma had survived... That was why she hadn't been killed like Vegeta had said she would... She was meant for a present for that... thing.

"Ah, so you've finally found it out, my little monkey? I was wondering if you ever would. You should have seen Raditz's face when he saw her; he was attracted to her like she was a bitch in heat. And farbeit for me to begrudge one of my top men anything he wants." Frieza replied with a sneer.

Goku turned slowly around, his anger playing clearly across his handsome features.. "Watch what you say when Bulma's involved." He answered softly, before falling back into a battle stance.

Vegeta was about 30 feet away. Goku could see him clearly, and he could also see his blatant shock about something. He wasn't sure what it was, until Frieza's elbow connected with his mouth, sending him flying to the ground at a breakneck pace. It was then that it registered.

_~*Like so many friends we've lost along the way*~_

Goku was about to attempt something that even the Prince of the Saiyans had yet to accomplish. Goku picked himself up, and took to the sky once more, coming to a stop almost exactly where he'd been before.

He was going to fight Frieza.

The tyrannical lizard swatted him back down to earth again.

And, unless something changed dramatically, he was going to lose.

_~*And I know eventually we'll be together*~_

Vegeta took off flying once again toward the two men, mumbling the entire time about "Idiot Saiyans that couldn't keep their emotions out of their battles."

He was so busy cursing Goku that he never saw the other man hurtling toward him, not until it was too late. They were both sent careening to the ground, their bodies colliding with the rocks below with a resounding crash.

Vegeta's vision began to blur. THAT had been a lucky shot, and a cheap one, no doubt. It was when he raised his eyes to the sky once more that he noticed Frieza hovering above him, a large Ki blast gathered in his outstretched palms.

"Now, chibi no ouji, you DIE!"

_~*Together*~_

Vegeta grimaced. It was going to be a bad day.

Goku had looked to the sky at the same time as Vegeta, but his mind had taken a different course. If Goku hadn't even stood a chance against Frieza, how in Kami's name would he protect Bulma from Raditz? The answer seemed simple. He cast another look toward the Saiyan Prince.

Frieza let go of his blast, laughing maniacally when both men clamored to their feet, in what seemed like an effort to deflect the deadly sphere.

Goku, however, had other plans. Just as the sphere reached its halfway point, and Vegeta reared back to fire his counter attack, Goku took to the sky. He suddenly wished he hadn't. The pain, he decided, was unbearable.

He'd figured out a long time ago that Ki blasts were painful, but when you factored into the equation that he was currently sandwiched between two rather painful ones, the word unbearable didn't even begin to cover it. He heard Vegeta give a sort of yell, before his blast dissipated. Frieza, however, showed no signs of stopping. At least not if the laughter coming from where he was currently hovering was any indication.

_~*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven*~_

With a primal growl, Goku summoned up the last of his strength, and sent a KameHameHa straight through the heart of the blast.

The world flashed with a blinding blue light.

Then, there was no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four hours later, a beaten and bloody Saiyan Prince stumbled into the med bay. He'd been knocked unconscious after Kakarot's final blast.

The one that had cost him his life.

He cast a glance over to the frail human female, still floating in the healing liquid.

"How long has she got left?" Vegeta questioned Nappa, who, as he'd been told to do, was standing watch beside the woman's tank.

"About an hour, sire. Shall I prepare a tank for you as well?"

Vegeta merely nodded.

"And Lord Frieza, sire?" Nappa asked, his eyes actually showing a bit of hope.

Vegeta shook his head dismally. "Not yet.. Not this time. I will defeat him, however... His death will be at my hands, rest assured with that."

_~*Like so many friends we've lost along the way*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta emerged from his tank just as Bulma emerged from hers. Though he still had a little ways to go before he was completely healed, there was something of utmost importance he needed to discuss with the little human.

The fact that both she, and he, were in a state of complete undress, didn't even faze the Saiyan.

He might've been a heartless bastard, but he knew better than to even remotely consider the prospect of sex with what, for all practical purposes, was a new widow.

Even if she didn't know it.

Once they were both clothed again, Vegeta merely extended an arm to Bulma, who took it, though the look on her face showed that she didn't fully understand. They made the journey back to Bulma's chambers quickly, neither uttering a word until they reached her door.

"Well, I'd better get in here and see how the big baby's taking to me being gone this long." She said with a laugh.

The dismal look Vegeta gave in reply told her more than words ever could.

_~*And I know eventually we'll be together*~_

"Where is he, Vegeta?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Let's go inside." He tried to coax her in, but she wouldn't budge.

"Not until you tell me where he is."

"He... He took a blast from Frieza that was meant for me. I don't know why he did it, but he did." Vegeta answered honestly, his voice actually wavering at the beginning.

"But he's ok, right? Broken bones or something... but he's ok?"

_~*Together*~_

Vegeta sat in silence for a moment, before making the mistake of glancing up into her pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry," He began honestly, his concern for her evident, "But his body was virtually vaporized. We didn't find anything but this." He replied, holding up the shirt of Goku's uniform.

Bulma's body collapsed to the floor. "He's not dead... Oh Kami... he can't leave me!" She sobbed, her tears burning hot trails down her pale cheeks. "You have to be wrong, Vegeta.. Please, just tell me this is a joke... I promise not to get mad... Please, bring him back!"

Vegeta had to look away from her. After a moment of allowing her to sob freely, Vegeta scooped the little human into his arms, and walked back down the hallway, away from her quarters. They walked for a moment, her tears still soaking through his shirt, before finally reaching their destination. Vegeta merely glanced at the men on either side of the door, before it was instantly pulled open for him.

Vegeta stepped inside, hesitating only once as to why he'd brought the woman here.

_~*One sweet day*~_

"Vegeta.. Oh Kami.. please, I can't live without him.... Goku..." She still sobbed, her voice hoarse from her sobs.

"Shhh..." Vegeta tried to comfort her, even though he knew it was pointless. The two had shared at least a partial bond. That wasn't something you could just walk away from, should it be obliterated. This was something that she probably wouldn't survive either way.

Vegeta moved her toward his bed, before lying her down on the satin sheets.

He felt he owed something to both her, and, he admitted grudgingly, to Kakarot. That was why he'd brought her to his chambers. To protect her from Raditz, to protect her from Frieza, and to protect her from herself.

_~*Sorry I never told you *~_

"Goku..." She choked out one last time before her voice gave out completely.

_~*All I wanted to say*~_


	7. Where You Are

There You'll Be  
Chapter Seven: Where you are  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_~*There are times*~_

  
  
It hurt.  
  
To know that he was never coming back. To know that she would never again see the goofy smile he gave when he knew he'd done something wrong.  
  
And to know that he'd gone off to fight someone else's war, without even thinking twice about it.

_~*I swear I know you're here*~_

  
  
To know that he'd willingly left her alone, to protect the people that had killed everyone they'd cared about.  
  
Yamcha was gone. Goku was gone.  
  
But Bulma.. Bulma was still here, still on Vegeta-sei, still pretending to be whore to the Saiyan Prince.

_~*When I forget about my fears*~_

  
  
Pretending, of course, was the operative word.  
  
Vegeta had never even turned eyes her way. But still he protected her.  
  
For what reason, she wasn't sure.

_~*Feeling you my dear*~_

  
  
Maybe he was as lonely as she was. Maybe he felt he owed something to Goku... Whatever the reason, she never complained. Bulma hardly even spoke as it was.  
  
The few words she did say wouldn't be wasted on bickering and whining.  
  
Bulma Briefs, in short, had become nothing more than a living shell of her former self.  


_~*Watching over me*~_

  
Her tears had stopped falling a month ago, two months after his.. death..  
  
But everyday it felt like a part of her was breaking. Like she lost a little bit more of what she had left with each new dawn that she unhappily lived to see.  


_~*And my hope seeks*~_

"Woman? Where in Kami's name are you hiding now?" The Saiyan no Ou's voice broke through the silence in the spacious quarters he'd provided for her. It was all Bulma could do to repress a smile.  
  
The words he spoke would never be kind ones. But even a fool could hear the worry in his voice when he'd called to her. She picked herself up off of the bathroom floor, and checked her appearance in the mirror, before shrugging and opening the door.

_~*What the future will bring*~_

  
  
The look of relief upon Vegeta's face was priceless.  
  
"What took you so long? I told you to be ready over an hour ago..." He began, before abruptly halting his berate when he saw the annoyed gaze plastered on the blue haired beauty's face. "At least you're dressed. That's a bonus, I suppose."   
  
Bulma merely rolled her eyes, before placing a hand in the one he extended for her. And then, Bulma Briefs, royal concubine, put on her game face. It was show time, yet again.

_~*When you wrap me in your wings*~_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was never left alone, there was always a Saiyan guard, normally Nappa, hovering over her at every minute, growling at any man that dared slip within five feet of her.  
  
Vegeta had been ushered off to the side, as usual, to shake hands and play nice with some old, green skinned creature from another planet.

_~*And take me where you are*~_

  
  
She knew he hated being here even more than she did, however. If the smile currently plastered on his face was any indication.  
  
Vegeta never smiled.  
  
Unless he was attempting to forge alliances with any creature strong enough to help wage the war against the Ice-jins. 

_~*Where you and I will breathe together*~_

  
  
If that was the case, then the newly crowned Saiyan king was all smiles. Even if the way he balled his fists up did indicate that he was doing whatever he could to avoid blasting the man into oblivion.  
  
For the first time in nearly three months, Bulma Briefs laughed.

_~*Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do*~_

  
  
And Nappa almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Do you have any idea what people will say if they see you laughing at their King? They'll probably cut out your tongue or something."  
  
Bulma merely shrugged.

_~*And you'll be smiling back at me*~_

  
  
"Good point. It's not like you use it that often anyway. Though, I'd rather imagine that you'd like to keep it."  
  
She shrugged again.

_~*Only then will I be free*~_

  
  
"You're the most annoying creature I've ever met!" He began, before giving a sigh, and turning to growl at someone that was filling their cup with some beverage from the table behind them.  
  
How was it possible that a woman who barely spoke could infuriate him so?

_~*When I can be*~_

  
  
Then, it was Nappa's turn to laugh.  
  
He could only imagine that Vegeta had asked himself that question more times than he could count.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Where you are*~_

  
  
It hurt.  
  
To know that he was never going back. To know that he would never again see the innocent smile she gave when he told her how much he loved her.  
  
And to know that he'd given up his life with her, without even thinking twice about it.

_~*And I can see your face*~_

  
  
To know that he'd willingly left her alone.  
  
Just like Yamcha had gone to fight to protect her, Son Goku had as well.  
  
But Bulma.. Bulma was still there, still on Vegeta-sei.

_~*your kiss I still can taste*~_

  
  
All he could do was hope that she was safe.  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
His life as it had been was merely an illusion now.

_~*Not a memory erased*~_

  
  
All that was left was the pain.  
  
And the darkness.

_~*Oh, I can see your star*~_

  
  
Beside him was a window. From there he could see a blood red star burning in the distance.

She was there.  
  
He could see where she was.  


_~*Shining down on me*~_

  
And yet, he would never see her again.  
  
He suddenly began to understand what the line "so close but so far away" meant. It meant having something within your grasp, something you wanted more than anything.

_~*And I'd do anything*~_

  
  
And being forever damned to never see it again.  
  
After the blast, Goku had waken up in a cell. He was chained to the wall. At first he had thought the chains were unnatural in someway. Struggle as he might, he couldn't break them.

_~*If I could just be right there where you are*~_

  
  
It was then that he'd noticed the collar around his neck.  
  
They were suppressing his ki.

_~*Where you and I will breathe together*~_

  
  
Probably so that anyone who had tried to track him from Vegeta-sei wouldn't be able to find him. Or so that he would never be able to escape.  
  
He let another tear slide down his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight*~_

  
  
  
From out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta could see her.  
  
Clad in a silver gown.  
  
Hair piled atop her head in an array of blue curls.

_~*Just like we used to do*~_

  
  
Laughing outright, at him no doubt.  
  
She was his downfall.  
  
She was more trouble than she was worth.  


_~*And you'll be smiling back at me*~_

  
And she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon.  
  
She still mourned her loss, as she always would. But Vegeta had been too quick to give the woman up for dead. She was resilient.  
  
And whether she knew it or not, she was going to survive the loss of Kakarot.

_~*Only then will I be free*~_

  
  
The first few days had been unbearable, for both of them.  
  
The loss of a mate had long been something Vegeta hoped he would never have to suffer. He had decided that when his mother had died.  
  
And watching Bulma had reminded him why.  


_~*Then I will be free, so take me where you are*~_

  
For nearly a week, she'd done nothing but sob, her eyes distant and blank. She had refused to eat, and that in itself might have done her in, had Vegeta not employed the use of the Regeneration tank.  
  
He had taken her in as a concubine, because it was the only thing he could think of at the time. It had been a mistake from the very beginning. He had wanted her then. He wanted her now. And unless something changed drastically, very, very, soon, he was going to tell her about it.  
  
And then he was going to rip her clothes off, and mate with her right here in front of the Trebla-jin leaders.

_~*Now baby there are times when selfishly*~_

  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. If THAT didn't make her talk, then nothing would.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I'm wishing that you were here with me*~_

Goku had long ago decided that he wanted nothing more than to touch her face again. If he could only see her again, then everything would be ok, even if it was only for a minute.  
  
It was then that the large metallic door to his cell opened, and a large Saiyan male stepped into the room.

_~*So I could wipe the tears from your eyes*~_

  
  
Goku winced. He'd met five Saiyans since he'd been here.  
  
Wherever here was.  
  
And he liked exactly zero of them.

_~*And make you see*~_

  
  
The light was bright, and his eyes weren't used to it, so he had to clench them shut when the person entered.  
  
If they'd been open, he might have been shocked to see himself standing there.  
  
Or at least a reasonable facsimile.

_~*That every night while you are sleeping*~_

  
  
"Kakarot... so then, it is true."  
  
"Who.. who are you?" Goku asked, his eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"Open your eyes and figure it out, you idiot. I don't have time to sit around and play guessing games."

_~*I'm here to guide you from afar*~_

  
  
Goku did as he was told, and nearly fell over from the shock. "You're..."  
  
"Yeah. And save the warm greetings and reunions.. I don't have time for 'em. If Frieza finds out I'm here, he'll kill both of us. And I'd like to stay alive."  
  
Goku, still reeling from the shock of meeting his father.. however Saiyan-like he might've been... merely nodded.

_~*And anytime I feel alone*~_

  
  
"I'm going to get you off of this ship, and I want you to get a message to Vegeta for me. Tell him Bardock said to get him the fuck home. And when I get back, I expect a full retirement."  
  
The cold metal around Goku's neck was gone then, and it took less than a second for him to break through his chains.  
  
The Saiyan called Bardock motioned for Goku to follow, and he did, his legs moving with a speed that he didn't even realize he had.

_~*I close my eyes and dream of where you are*~_

  
  
Only one thought was running through his mind.  
  
Bulma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_~*where you are*~  
_

  
The damned party was finally over.  
  
And the Saiyan Prince had never been as thankful for anything in his entire life.  
  
If he'd had to look at her for another second, he would explode.  
  


_~*Where you and I will breathe together*~_

It wasn't until her arm joined his that the realization dawned on him that she wasn't something he could run away from.  
  
Because she was something that would be going to bed with him tonight.  
  
As a royal concubine, the only one claimed specifically by the Saiyan King, Bulma had certain duties, and privileges, that were hers and hers alone.  
  


_~*Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight*~_

And she did them all with extreme ease.  
  
Either that, or she made others think she was doing them.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.  


_~*Just like we used to do*~_

  
One day, he'd get the little minx into bed, and then, then he'd make sure the entire kingdom heard her scream for him.  
  
It didn't take him long to figure out that visuals weren't something he really wanted at the moment. He shook his head to clear his mind a bit, before pulling her closer to him, and heading for the door.  
  
In some ways, it was really hard to decide who got the better deal.  


_~*And you'll be smiling back at me*~_

  
Himself, or Kakarot.  
  
To be so close, but never close enough was all Vegeta had to deal with.  
  
The other man, however, had been cursed to be able to smell her fragrance, and touch her skin. To feel her respond to his touch.  
  


_~*Only then will I be free*~_

No.. Kakarot got the better deal..  
  
It was then that realization dawned on Vegeta.  
  
If he wanted her, he could have her.

_~*Then I will be free*~_

  
  
She WAS a concubine, after all. There was no reason why he couldn't make arrangements with her. Perhaps a negotiation of some kind.  
  
Then, his smirk widened.  
  
Tonight was the night.

_~*Baby I still believe*~_

  
  
Tonight, he'd find out, one way or another, if his blue haired minx would respond to his advances.  
  
Tonight, he'd make the nearly mute girl scream.  
  
..He hoped..

_~*Oh I've got to believe*~_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku barely registered the time it took to reach the space pod he was to escape on.

_~*I still believe I will touch you that sweet day*~_

  
  
His mind had almost completely shut down when it sunk in that he was going home.  
  
Or back to the closest place that he had to home.  
  
And back to the only thing that still mattered to him.  


_~*When you take me there*~_

  
The control panel in his pod showed one week until he reached Vegeta-sei.  
  
Seven days until he'd get to hold her again.

_~*Where you are*~_

  
  
And seven days until, unbeknownst to him, his world would cave in around him.

_~*Oh, Where you are*~_

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So, how's THAT for an update? *giggles maniacally* Come on, lets see a show of hands here.. Who REAAAAALLY thought I killed Goku, huh? Hmph.. you should know better. I love conflict far too much to do something like that. :)

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll catch you next time!

Lovies,

~*Vegetas-Princess*~  
  



	8. You and Me

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Previously, on There You'll Be:_

_Goku barely registered the time it took to reach the space pod he was to escape on. _

_His mind had almost completely shut down when it sunk in that he was going home._

Or back to the closest place that he had to home.

And back to the only thing that still mattered to him.

The control panel in his pod showed one week until he reached Vegeta-sei.

Seven days until he'd get to hold her again.

_Seven days until, unbeknownst to him, his world would cave in around him._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Seven Days until arrival:_

_**-0-What day is it? And in what month?-0-**_

When they were alone again, the newly crowned Saiyan King found himself in a completely new predicament.

His nerve had all but crumbled.

She must've noticed the strange look on his face, because she merely cocked her head to the side a little bit, and shot him a questioning glare.

_**-0-This clock never seemed so alive-0-**_

Vegeta never answered her. He merely scowled a bit, before stomping off to the other side of the room

"You know, this would be a hell of a lot easier if you'd say something." She merely shot him another questioning glare in reply.

"See? Do you see what I mean? You're positively infuriating!" Vegeta's forehead creased in annoyance as he spoke, lending his normally serious demeanor a completely out of character comical appearance.

_**-0- I can't keep up and I can't back down-0-**_

It was all Bulma could do to contain her laughter. "I might talk more if I knew what it was exactly that we're supposed to be talking about.." She whispered softly, and for a moment, she thought that Vegeta's eyes might explode from his head. He recovered quickly, however, and set his normal stony glare back into place.

"You're infuriating, that's all I'm talking about." She hmmphed, before turning to stare at the wall beside her.

She didn't speak again.

_**-0-I've been losing so much time-0-**_

"You're infuriating. You're more trouble than you're worth. And you're going to be the downfall of the whole Kami forsaken Saiyan race if I'm not careful." He told her after a moment, his voice shockingly more soft than normal. She still didn't turn to face him, or even make any move to acknowledge that she'd heard, "and you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire fucking life."

_**-0-Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do-0-**_

THAT sent her whirling around to face him, eyes wide, cheeks burning bright pink. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, and her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, lending her the very distinct image of some kind of large fish. Vegeta would have burst into a fit of laughter if he'd felt that the timing had been a bit better. But when speaking of matters such as these, it was generally best to avoid laughing in her face.

No matter how tempting that option might have been at the moment.

_**-0-Nothing to lose-0-**_

Bulma kept impersonating the fish for several more seconds before she regained control of her motor functions, and began glaring again.

"You shouldn't say things like that." She whispered, her expression never softening.

"And why not?" Vegeta questioned in reply, his gaze equally as stony as hers. Perhaps more so. He, after all, had had years to perfect his technique. For Bulma, it was more of a recent acquisition.

_**-0-And it's you and me and all of the people-0-**_

"You know why not."

"You're exactly right. I know why not. That still doesn't mean I understand it. Do you honestly mean to tell me that Kakarot would have wanted you to be miserable for the rest of your life?" Came Vegeta's reply. The softness from earlier had been replaced with the same stony conviction that Bulma was so used to seeing from him.

"I don't know what he would have wanted. I never got the chance to ask him." She reminded him quickly, before chancing a look up at him. Ah yes, there was the guilty look she had been expecting. Her gaze dropped then, to stare at her feet, and the iridescent polish that still coated her toenails from that night's festival. Where the Saiyans had gotten nail polish at, she'd never understand.

_**-0-And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you-0-**_

She blinked twice, before realizing how drastically her line of thinking had changed.

Had she really gone so wacky that she couldn't maintain a serious line of thought for more than a few minutes?

She blinked again.

_**-0-All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right-0-**_

Then again though.. it didn't really seem all that different that normal..

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she never even noticed the man bashing his head rather rapidly against the wall. She did, however, notice his insane ramblings as he stomped into the bathroom. While the words weren't quite loud enough for her to make them all out, she was nearly positive that she heard something about "Damn fool women that didn't know a good thing when they saw it".

_**-0-I'm tripping on words-0-**_

Yep, that sounded exactly like her. How long had she dated Yamcha before they'd gotten engaged? Half a decade. How long had they been engaged before his death? An hour, at most. How long had it taken for her to come to terms with her feelings for the kind natured Saiyan she had known since childhood? Again, a half a decade, give or take a year or two. And then she had lost him as well. Was it really any wonder that Bulma just couldn't find it in herself to rush headfirst into another relationship?

_**-0-You've got my head spinning-0-**_

Not to mention the fact that, twisted as it may have sounded, she just couldn't find it in herself to admit that her dearly departed Goku was, in fact, dearly departed. Perhaps it was because they had never been able to recover his body. It was hard to grieve for a person when there wasn't a person to grieve for, if that made any sense at all.

She shook her head to chase the thoughts away. She just couldn't figure out for the life of her why she kept doing this. Vegeta was right, Goku was dead, and anyone who knew the man could have told you that he would never want someone to be upset on his account. She gave a small sigh. She could say things like that all day long. It still didn't make her believe it.

_**-0-I don't know where to go from here-0-**_

If SHE had been the one to die, she would have wanted him to at least grieve before moving on to the next person.

She sighed again.

But no matter how much she thought about it, it just didn't seem that simple.

No matter how jealous a person Bulma might have been, she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't have wanted Goku to remain unhappy forever.

_**-0-Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do-0-**_

All this thinking lead to an ever larger question. Could she ever really find happiness with Vegeta?

As much as she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't deny the fact that something inside of her screamed at the possibilities.

She was shaken from her reverie by the soft click of the bathroom door as the Saiyan in question re entered the room.

_**-0-Nothing to Prove-0-**_

One look at him,dressed in nothing but a smile, quickly made her think of other things entirely.

Namely, would she be able to live with herself in the morning?

That thought didn't even stand a chance though as his lips crushed bruisingly against hers. The answer quickly became a "who-the-hell-cares" before being wiped completely from her mind.

_**-0-And it's you and me and all of the people-0-**_

And then Bulma Briefs did something that she would most likely live to regret.

She surrendered to the Saiyan King.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Six Days Until Arrival:_

_**-0-And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you-0-**_

He had been right. In oh so many ways.

With a slight smirk he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She would make one hell of a queen someday, when all of this mess with Frieza was over and done with, and he could find some way to justify her, of course. Vegeta was anything but a fool. He knew that there was no possibility that his people would accept her so easily.

_**-0-There's something about you now-0-**_

Perhaps he could appoint her as a Duchess or something in the meantime? The courts HAD been hassling him for quite a time to declare someone to sit as his second in command in case something were ever to happen to him. He was more than a bit leary of using the word "heir". After all, most people didn't do the things that they had just done to their heirs.

Vegeta gave a quick shudder. No no no no no. Most definitely not an heir. He would name her his successor and see how well the people reacted to that. Given enough time, they would warm to her. In just the amount of time she had already been on the planet she had won most of them over. Of course, not to the point where they would entrust her with the goverment of their world, but enough that they wouldn't kill her.

_**-0-I can't quite figure out-0-**_

That was always a good start.

Especially when Saiyans were involved. They tended to be more of a "shoot first ask questions later" sort of race. It was best to get on their good side, (the quicker the better, in most cases). Given enough time, he was fairly certain that the blue haired Earthling would be able to do just that.

_**-0-Everything she does is beautiful-0-**_

It was settled then. Today he would have the appropriate papers drawn up. Or rather he would have Nappa have the appropriate papers drawn up. The Saiyan King gave a slight grimace. In no way was he looking forward to seeing the smirk Nappa was sure to be wearing when he heard the news. Damned good for nothing.. He had hassled the Saiyan King for as long as the girl had been there. The bastard had always seemed to KNOW when Vegeta was thinking those not so pure thoughts about the earthling.

_**-0-Everything she does is right-0-**_

The bastard was either smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for, or he was incredibly, INCREDIBLY stupid.

Vegeta was fairly certain he knew which.

The girl in his arms shifted positions slightly, drawing his attention back down to her. She gave a sleepy yawn, before her eyes cracked open, and for just a split second, Vegeta was fairly certain she was going to scream.

_**-0-Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do-0-**_

And not in the way that he had wanted her to, mind you.

The panic in her eyes faded after a moment, however, and was quickly replaced with a general look of confusion.

"What time is it?..." As dumb as it might have sounded, it was the best thing that her still sleep deprived brain could come up with. That, and it was always a good thing to know. Plus, it kept the more elusive question of "Oh God what have I done?" off of the table for a few more moments.

_**-0-Nothing to lose-0-**_

"I'd say a quarter after seven or so. I'm surprised to see you awake already, actually. I would have figured you would have been out for at least a few more hours." Try as he might, Vegeta just couldn't keep all of the cockiness out of his voice at the comment, and unfortunately for him, Bulma noticed.

"No offense little man, but you weren't _that_ good." Of course, even as the words left her mouth, a look of mortification took over her sleepy features.

_**-0-And it's you and me and all of the people-0-**_

"But I _was _good, huh? Ah well.. I suppose I have plenty of time to sway your opinion of the degree of my talents, don't I?" It never ceased to amaze Bulma just how quickly he could shoot a comeback at her. Never once.

"Ah, as tempting as that sounds right now, I need a shower. And don't you have something.. I don't know.. King-like to do?"

Vegeta merely shot her a glare before climbing out of the bed and grabbing her arm. Before she even had a chance to react she found herself thrown over the shoulder of a still completely naked Saiyan.

_**-0- And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you -0-**_

Had it not been for her equally as embarrassing state of undress, she might have been able to find a lot more humor in the situation.

As it was, however, the only logical thought that she could get her brain to process at the moment was how good his ass looked from this angle.

Vegeta stalked to the bathroom quickly, stopping only for a moment to flip on the light switch before he headed to the shower and flipped the water on.

_**-0- and me and all of the people with nothing to do -0-**_

It was only then that Bulma figured out exactly what it was that he intended to do.

"Oh nonononono. You are NOT getting into the shower with me, Vegeta.

"Yes, I am. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Your choice."

_**-0- Nothing to prove -0-**_

"Vegeta…." Had it been any other man that she was talking to, they would have promptly dropped the subject at her tone of voice. This was no ordinary man, however, so her protest fell on deaf ears.

"I promise you though, you'll like the easy way a lot better."

His tone of voice sent a shiver down the blue haired woman's spine. Like it or not, the prospect of a joint shower had gotten a lot more appealing all of the sudden.

_**-0- And it's you and me and all of the people -0-**_

She found herself back on her feet a moment later, and wasted no time catching his lips in a kiss, her hands moving instinctively up to tangle in his unruly hair.

She backed quickly into the shower, pulling him with her, their lips never breaking contact.

**_-0- And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you -0-_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Somewhere in space:_

Had Son Goku been given a chance to pack before he was smuggled off of the ship, he would have brought something to read.

Or perhaps one of those handheld video games.

Or _something _to help kill some of the boredom. The only thing that kept him from banging his head repeatedly against the wall of the space pod was the thought of Bulma's smiling face.

_**-0- What day is it? -0-**_

To say that he couldn't wait to see her again was an understatement. Saying that he wasn't complete without her didn't quite do it justice either. Whatever it was that he felt for her was something that he couldn't quite put into words. It was big, though. And to hell with everything else.

As soon as he got back to that Kami forsaken planet he was going to marry the fiery blue haired Earthling, come hell or high water.

_**-0- And in what month? -0-**_

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

_'Bulma.'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

A thousand light years away, on a small red planet, Bulma Briefs threw her head back and screamed, still clinging tightly to the panting Saiyan in front of her.

_**-0- This clock never seemed so alive -0-**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Heh heh.. PLEASE don't kill me? Heh heh heh. I just couldn't help it. It seemed like such a perfect way to indicate that everything is most definitely NOT going to be ok when Goku gets back. Anyway, if I still have any readers left after the ungodly amount of time that it's taken me to update, then I hope you enjoy! And if not, then that's ok, too. I'll just pretend that you still care. J

Till next time!

Vegetas-Princess


End file.
